Here We Go Again
by midnightread
Summary: Takes place two years after 12 Days of Christmas, and sees SG1 going off world once more over the Christmas period. Will it turn like their run in with Ba'al or will this one be a whole lot less painful for all of them? Only time will tell.
1. Day 1

**I hope everyone had / is having a great Christmas. I was going to post this this morning but I just didn't get round to it before everything got a little mad. **

**Anyway, this is going to be a follow on piece to the story I wrote two Christmas' ago called 12 Days of Christmas. I'll be trying to post a chapter a day for the next twelve days, like I did with the last one. **

**I hope that you enjoy it.**

**Happy holidays.**

Christmas Day

SG1, Janet and Cassie were all gathered around a roaring fire, enjoying the end of their long, and very fun, day.

It had been two years since their run in with Ba'al over Christmas and thankfully, even though it had been a pretty rough few days, none of them had any residual feelings of fear, or hatred, towards the Christmas period.

The Christmas after had been a little difficult but everyone had managed it fine. They'd all taken time off over Christmas, meaning there was no chance of anything like Ba'al happening again.

Sam had gone to her brother's; spending what had been a slightly awkward Christmas holiday with Mark and his family. She had however enjoyed it and had come back feeling refreshed and ready to get back to work.

Daniel had spent it with Janet and Cassie. After the kiss the year before the two adults had gotten closer, so close in fact that Janet had had to change is so that she was no longer Daniel's primary doctor. The two of them, and Cassie, had had a great few weeks, Sam joining them for New Year's.

Teal'c had gone to visit his son and Drey'auc. While the Jaffa didn't celebrate Christmas it had been a good opportunity for Teal'c to visit them.

Jack had gone to his cabin in Minnesota. He had invited the others but they'd already finalised their plans by that point.

This year they'd decided to spend it together again. After a large and filling lunch, which everyone had enjoyed immensely, Sam had chosen Daniel to open his presents first. After Daniel had finished, and had said his thank yous, everyone else had taken their turn.

By the time they were all done there was a large pile of wrapping paper just off to one side which Toby was finding fun to play with. Everyone was watching the dog and laughing as he pounced on it over and over again.

Once the dog had gotten bored Sam went into the kitchen and grabbed a plastic bag so that she could start clearing up. Jack gave her a smile and got up from his seat to give her a hand.

"Are you sure that you want to be going off world tomorrow?" Janet asked the room from where she was sat up against Daniel's side, "I mean after what happened last time?"

The four members of SG1 all shared a look before Sam answered. "We have to do it Janet," she explained, "We of all people can't live in the past; we have to face this now. Besides," she continued with a smile, "What are the chances of it happening again."

"Carteeeer," Jack whined, "Now you've gone and jinxed it."

Sam smiled at him while Daniel shook his head. "Really Jack," he said, "She's jinxed it?"

Jack shrugged. "Just you wait and see."

Everyone shook their heads and then Jack turned to Cassie. "SO my little sugar plumb," he began with a smile, "Have you enjoyed your Christmas Day?"

Cassie rolled her eyes. "Aren't I a little old for you to call me that Jack?"

Jack pouted. "You didn't call me Uncle Jack," he moaned.

Sam, Janet and Daniel all started smirking. Jack ignored them and then stood and walked over to Cassie. He pulled her into a bear hug, causing her to squeal, and said, "You're always going to be my little sugar plumb."

Sam, Janet, Daniel and Teal'c started to laugh as Cassie struggled to get out from Jack's hug. Jack however kept hugging her and then began to tickle Cassie.

Cassie started calling out for help, and for mercy, but none of the other adults, except perhaps Teal'c, were in any state to help, they were all too busy laughing.

It was Toby the dog who put a stop to it in the end. Even though his age was beginning to tell and he'd slowed down a little, he launched himself up onto the chair where Jack and Cassie were and tried to get in between them. When that didn't work he began to growl, and then to bark.

This made Jack stop and it gave Cassie a chance to escape, but it made Jack, Sam and Daniel all laugh harder.

Once they'd all calmed down, Jack giving the three of them a look that said _it wasn't that funny_, the whole time, they started to get ready to leave.

Janet, Daniel, Cassie and Teal'c all moved to the door to put their shoes and coats on. Jack and Sam followed them but Sam didn't start to get herself ready to leave.

Jack gave her a questioning look. "I thought I'd stay and help you clean up sir," she explained.

"You know you don't have to do that Carter," Jack told her.

Sam shrugged. "I want to sir."

There was something in her voice that told Jack just to leave it. It was subtle though so no one else really noticed.

"We would stay," Janet said, "But we're meant to be calling my parents before it gets any later, and we're giving Teal'c a lift back to the base."

"It's fine," Jack assured them, "I'm sure Carter and I can manage."

Everyone then exchanged hugs before the four headed out of the door and towards Janet's car, taking most of the leftover food with them and with Toby trotting along behind.

Jack waited until they'd all gotten into the car and driven away before he shut the door and turned to Sam. "Shall we get started?"

Sam nodded and the pair began to sort out what was still left from their day.

Jack tidied the sitting room while Sam loaded the dish washer and turned it on. The pair then started on the dishes that there hadn't been room for in the dish washer, Jack washing while Sam dried. Once all the dishes had been put away Sam headed towards the door. Jack followed her and then watched as she started to lace up her boots.

"Sir," she said, breaking the silence, "Are you sure that we're all ready for this?"

Jack nodded. "I do Carter," he said, "Unless you're unsure about it."

Sam was quick to shake her head. "No, no," she said, "I mean there's that tiny voice in the back of my head saying that this is a bad idea, but I know that it's stupid. This is our job and it's what we do."

"I'm sure we'll be fine Carter," Jack reassured her, "But I'd be lying if I said my voice wasn't saying the same thing."

Sam sighed and stood. "We'll we've got to go don't we."

"We do," Jack agreed, "So we'll just have to be extra alert."

"Thanks sir," Sam said as she moved for the door, "I suddenly feel just that little but less worried about tomorrow."

"No worries Carter," Jack said with a smile as she opened the door for her, "I'll see you in the morning."

"See you in the morning sir," Sam replied before heading for her car.

She waved to Jack just as she got in and Jack waved back before he shut the door and headed into the sitting room. He poked at the fire a bit before flopping down on the sofa and turning on the TV.

As he watched a Christmas episode of The Simpsons he hoped that the next few days would indeed go to plan.

**Hope that you enjoyed it and if anyone has any cures for a stomach ache from eating way too much food I'm all ears. **


	2. Day 2

**Here's the second chapter, hope that you enjoy it.**

Boxing Day

The three members of SG1 arrived that the SGC early the next morning and met Teal'c for some breakfast before heading up to see Hammond.

While they had had their briefing a few days before, they were going to a snow covered planet that the Tok'ra had said was the home to a friendly race of humans in the hopes of possibly finding something they could trade for, Hammond had said he wanted to see the team before they left.

The four team members all headed for the General's office. Once outside Jack knocked and then the four of them went in when they heard Hammond on the other side tell them to enter.

They filed in and then stood in front of Hammond's desk, waiting for him to speak.

The General was silent for a good while, studying the four people stood in front of him carefully. They all stood patiently, waiting for him to finish. When he did speak his voice was low and quiet. "Are you sure that you're up for this? You've taken another teams mission again and over the same time of year as well."

Jack, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c all shared a look before Jack responded. "We'll be alright general. You haven't worried about us on any other mission since our Christmas encounter with Ba'al, so why should this one be any different."

Hammond shook his head at Jack. "I always worry about you," Hammond confided, "Of all of the teams that are under my command you get into the most trouble by far."

"We don't get into that much trouble," Jack disagreed quickly.

Hammond raised an eyebrow and Sam smiled at little, and saw that Daniel was doing much the same on the other side of Jack.

Hammond saw the smiles and shook his head before saying, "Well so long as you're sure that you're happy to go."

"Yes General," they all answered together.

Hammond shook his head again. "Well go and get changed. There are cold weather kits hanging by your lockers for you to wear."

"Thank you sir," Sam accepted on behalf of the team.

Hammond nodded and then the four of them all left the room, heading to go and change.

They reached the lockers and separated, Sam heading into the room on one side of the corridor while Jack, Daniel and Teal'c headed into the other one.

It took them a little longer than usual to get kitted up, their winter gear was thicker and heavier than their usual apparel, but soon they were all sorted.

Sam met Jack and Teal'c in the gate room once she was done. "Where's Daniel?" she asked as she checked the F.R.E.D. to make sure that all the equipment they might need to carry out tests on anything they might want to trade.

"We left him grabbing some books," Jack replied.

"So he'll be a while then," Sam joked.

Jack laughed as he picked up her pack. Sam smiled at him and turned so that her back was towards him. Jack clipped her pack in place and then he and Sam went and leant against the F.R.E.D. to wait for Daniel, leaving Teal'c standing in the middle of the gateroom.

Sam fidgeted in her clothes, feeling a little too warm to be comfortable. Even though the gateroom itself was fairly cold, colder than the rest of the base at least, and her overcoat was undone, these clothes were very warm and excellent insulators against the cold.

She was wearing a few layers since the planet they were travelling to was below freezing as well as covered in snow. Sam knew that she, Jack and Daniel were all wearing thermal base layers under their thick, fleece lined, waterproof trousers, and their fleeces and their thick waterproof jackets, between which sat their vests which added both warmth and protection.

Sam wasn't sure it Teal'c was wearing the thermals, although she suspected that had was, but all four were wearing hats and warmer, more waterproof boots than usual. Everything they were wearing, except the vests, was a whitey grey in colour so that it would blend in with the snowy landscape they'd be walking through.

Or at least they would blend in once they'd all zipped their coats up, currently Jack and Teal'c were doing much the same as Sam and had their jackets undone, it was just too warm to have them done up.

Jack was just handing Sam a pair of sunglasses, to protect her eyes from the glare of the sun on the snow, when Daniel came into the gateroom.

"Nice of you to join us," Jack said sarcastically.

"Sorry," Daniel apologised, "I had to go to my office and grab a few things."

"Like what?" Jack asked.

Daniel stayed silent.

"Daniel," Jack pushed.

"I needed more tissues ok Jack," Daniel finally said, "Something about snow makes me sneeze."

Jack managed to keep a straight face for all of two seconds after Daniel stopped speaking, before he started to chuckle. "We really can't take you anywhere can we Danny-boy," he said fondly with a shake of his head.

Daniel ignored him and turned to Sam, who was smiling widely at the pair of them. "Can I have a hand?" he asked, gesturing to his bag which was resting against the F.R.E.D. Sam nodded and got to work getting it in place.

Just as she finished clipping it in place they heard Hammond's voice over the tanoy, "Start dialling the gate."

The gate started to spin, and with each chevron that locked in they heard Walter speak.

When the seventh chevron locked and the kwosh had subsided the four of them looked up at the control room to where Hammond was standing.

"You have a go SG1, he stated, "Stay in touch and god speed."

Jack looked back towards the gate. "Right SG1," he began, "Let's move out."

Everyone did their coats up and pulled their hats down more firmly over their ears. Sam then picked up the controls for the F.R.E.D. and the four of them then followed it through the gate.

They walked out of the gate on the other side and the first thing that struck them was just how cold it was. Sam put the remote down and pulled her mittens on, Jack, Daniel and Teal'c doing the same around her. While they were all already wearing gloves, they were fingerless so that the team could still their hands as normal. The mittens were on strings that were threaded across their backs and them down the sleeves of their coats, much like a child's would be so that they didn't lose them.

"I feel like such a child," Jack groused as he pulled his mittens on, "Charlie used to have mittens on a string just like this."

Sam smiled at him. "Well it does stop them going missing sir," she pointed out and she put her sunglasses over her eyes, "And they do a pretty good job of keeping your hands warm too."

Jack stuck his tongue out at her before saying, "Well the Tok'ra said that the village is just over a day's walk from here so how about we get started?"

Everyone nodded and they headed in the direction that the Tok'ra said the village lay.

"It's just as well the F.R.E.D. is on treads," Daniel said as they trudged through the snow, "Because there is no way it would be able to handle to snow if it was on wheels."

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed.

"Hey Daniel," Sam spoke up, "You're turn since you like it so much."

She handed him the controls and then sped up so that he had no choice but to take them.

Sam ended up walking beside Jack. "Well done," he stated once she was beside him, "That was very slick."

"Why thank you sir," Sam replied with a smirk, "I rather thought so too."

Jack smiled in return and then the two of them continued on in silence.

They'd been walking for a few hours, talking quietly amongst the group about this that and the other, when Jack called for them to stop.

"Time for some lunch," he stated, "Make sure that you all eat plenty, we've got to keep out calorie intake up when it's this cold."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and understanding and stopped. Teal'c, who was now in control do the F.R.E.D., moved it off to the side of the rough path that were following, and the team moved with it.

Sam and Teal'c went to the bags where some of the food was, and started to look through it while Jack asked, "How's everyone feeling? Everyone warm enough?"

"Fine and toasty with me sir," Sam answered.

"I am also warm enough O'Neill," Teal'c said.

"Other than me face I'm pretty warm Jack," was Daniel's contribution.

"Once we've finished eating zip your fleece all the way up to the top," Jack instructed, "And pull your hat down and make sure that your hood is up. The fleece should cover up your chin and then your hat should get most of the rest of your head."

Daniel nodded and then he and Jack turned to Sam and Teal'c.

"Here sir," Sam said as she handed a pouch of food to Jack, while Teal'c handed Daniel his.

"Yum," Jack muttered, "This looks tasty."

Sam shrugged as she cracked the inbuilt heater to heat her food. "It's warm sir," she pointed out, "And it's food. Just hold your nose and you won't taste it."

Daniel laughed and Jack glared at him. Daniel then busied himself heating his own food.

The four of them ate quickly, enjoying the slight warmth of the food against the cold, all leaning against the F.R.E.D.

One they were all done they balled up their wrappers and put them back into where Sam and Teal'c had gotten them from, they knew that the locals might not take kindly to them littering.

As soon as that was done Sam went to another pack and pulled out two thermal flasks, along with three mugs. She handed a mug to each of the guys and took the cup on the top of the flask for herself. She poured herself, Jack and Daniel some coffee from the first flask and then some hot chocolate from the other into Teal'c's mug.

Everyone drank it down quickly, not wanting the cold air to steal away the heat. Once they were done Sam put everything away and picked up the controls from where Teal'c had left them.

"Everybody all set?" Jack asked.

The three of them nodded and they started to walk again.

They walked for a few more hours, until the sky began to darken. "I'd say it's time to set up camp," Jack stated, coming to a halt in the space between the tree trunks, "Before it gets too much darker. I don't want to be wandering around in the snow once the sun's down."

Daniel, Teal'c and Sam all agreed and started to get to work.

Jack and Teal'c grabbed the shovels from the side of the F.R.E.D. and began to clear too patches of ground from snow, this is where they'd pitch the tents, without having to worry about the melting snow soaking up through the ground sheets.

While they did that Sam asked, "Are we going to have a fire tonight sir?"

Jack stopped digging and thought for a moment before answering. "If you can find some dry wood then yes we'll have a small one, that way we can have one in the morning to make some warm drinks for the day. As for this evening no we won't have one, we have no idea what we might attract."

Sam nodded her head in understanding while Daniel said, "But the Tok'ra said the people here were friendly and they didn't mention anything about there being any dangerous animals we need to worry about."

Jack stared at him. "Ok then," Daniel said eventually, breaking eye contact, "No fire it is."

Sam smiled and went to find wood while Jack returned to digging,

Eventually they'd set up camp and had all eaten so before the temperature dropped too much more they all headed into their tents. They were all still wearing their thermals and had warmed than usual sleeping bags, so everyone was pretty warm once they were inside. Everyone slept pretty well that night, when they weren't sat in the porch on watch, wrapped up against the cold.


	3. Day 3

**Hope you like it **

27th December

The next morning no one really wanted to get out of their sleeping bags to face the cold. Teal'c had taken the last watch so he was up, but Daniel, Jack and Sam, especially Daniel, weren't making any move to get up anytime soon.

"Carter," Jack said from where he was burrowed deep into his sleeping bag, "Next time we take a mission to a planet this damned cold, remind me to ask for a ship to do it in."

"Yes sir," Sam answered her smile just visible outside of where the sleeping bag hood was pulled tight around her head.

"That sounds like a great idea to me," came Daniel's voice from the other tent.

"O'Neill, MajorCarter, DoctorJackson," Teal'c said from outside, "I have gotten a fire going and the kettle is close to boiling."

Jack groaned. "I think that's Teal'c's way of telling us that it's time to get up."

Sam laughed and Jack smiled at her.

They both then lifted their heads slightly and pulled their clothes from where they'd been using them as pillows. In the other tent they could tell by the grunts that Daniel too was beginning to get dressed.

The two of them stayed inside their sleeping bags as they changed their thermals for a clean set, shivering slightly as the colder cloth came into contact with their skin.

They also pulled their trousers on inside their bags, taking it in turns so that they had enough room to move about to get their trousers on.

Once that was all done they got half out of their sleeping bags to pull on a long sleeved shirt and their fleeces.

They'd just finished that when they heard the zip on Daniel's tent open and then shut.

The two of them quickly got completely out of their sleeping bags and stuffed them into their stuff sacks before pulling their hats and coats on and heading out into the cold.

They'd slept with their gloves on so their hands were fairly warm. Even so, as soon as they stood clear of the tents neither could stop themselves from blowing on their hands and then banging them together.

"Morning" Jack greeted as he gratefully took the MRE and cup of coffee that Daniel was offering him, "How did everyone sleep?"

"Alright I guess," Daniel answered as he handed Sam her breakfast and coffee.

"Indeed O'Neill," Teal'c agreed, "It was a reasonable night."

Jack nodded. "How far to the village?" he then asked.

"It should be half a day's walk if what the Tok'ra told us is true," Sam answered.

"I'd trust them about as far as I could throw them," Jack muttered to himself before saying, in a louder voice, "Right let's finish up breakfast and break camp before it gets any later."

Everyone quickly finished up their food and hot drinks. As soon as they were all done, Sam packing their rubbish away quickly and effectively, they emptied the tents, packing everything away neatly on the F.R.E.D. and then dropped the tents and packed those away too.

"Everybody ready to move out?" Jack asked as Sam and Teal'c secured the second tent.

"Almost sir," Sam replied.

"All good here Jack," Daniel replied as he got his pack settled and pulled his hat down more firmly over his ears.

Jack nodded and then stood and waited for Sam and Teal'c to finish with the F.R.E.D.

Once they were done, and had pulled their mittens on, Jack clapped his hands together and said, "Let's get moving shall we, before we turn into icicles."

Sam and Daniel both nodded in agreement and Sam grabbed the F.R.E.D. controls to start off. Teal'c too nodded and then Jack gestured for him to take the lead. Daniel then followed along behind him. Sam drove the F.R.E.D. after him before she and Jack followed along behind it, side by side.

They walked for a few hours, swapping the controls between them at regular intervals, talking amongst themselves in low voices, not wanting to break the stillness that the snow covered land offered.

"How do you think this will go Carter?" Jack asked her quietly.

Sam shrugged. "The Tok'ra say that they're friendly enough," she said, "But they were a little vague about what they might have to offer, so I really can't say sir."

Jack nodded. "What did your dad have to say about them?" he asked.

Sam shook her head. "He didn't sir," she answered, "I tried to get in touch with him to ask him about it but he's away on some mission that I wasn't allowed to know about."

"Mmmm," Jack hummed, "Looks like we'll just have to wait and see then won't we."

"That we will sir," Sam responded.

Jack then stopped and turned to look back to where Daniel and Teal'c were walking behind the F.R.E.D., Daniel being the one who was currently controlling the machine.

They'd swapped around a few hours ago, Sam and Jack moving up to take point, while Teal'c and Daniel moved back to cover their rear, and drive the F.R.E.D.

"You two ok back there?" Jack asked his voice just loud enough for the two of them to hear.

"We're good," Daniel replied.

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed.

"I think now would be a good time to stop for lunch," Jack then announced.

Everyone happily stopped and moved to lean against the F.R.E.D. Daniel grabbed the bag of food and passed it around, letting everyone pick their own MRE for lunch.

They all heated and ate the food quickly, all of them craving the warmth that it would provide. They all then washed it down with stuff from the flasks that Sam had made that morning.

Once they were all done, and the rubbish had been packed away, Teal'c took the control for the F.R.E.D. and they started walking again.

About ten minutes later though Sam saw that the sky was beginning to darken. "Sir," she called quickly, "I think we should hunker down, it looks like there might be a hell of a storm brewing."

Jack followed her gaze and saw the angry looking clouds that were gathering.

"You might well have been right about that Carter," he agreed. He then looks back to Daniel and Teal'c. "We need to find somewhere we can set up camp; it looks like there's a storm coming."

Daniel and Teal'c looked up and nodded in agreement.

"We don't want to be anywhere near too many trees," Daniel said, "Because if it's a thunderstorm and a tree gets hit then we'll be in trouble. If it's a snow storm, which I must say is more likely, we don't want any trees falling on us if they can't handle the weight of the snow."

Everyone nodded in agreement and started looking around for a suitable location to make camp. Most of the trees were evergreens so that meant that they were all still sporting needles. There were a few bare branched deciduous trees, but they were all stood in the midst of the evergreens, meaning that there was no empty space around them big enough around them to set up camp.

"There," Teal'c suddenly said, pointing, "There's a clearing in the sky line that looks fairly large in size."

"Right let's head there," Jack stated. He looked up between the trees above them, "And lets be quick about it."

Everyone nodded and they hurried towards the clearing that Teal'c had seen. It wasn't easy going, the snow had begun to fall and the wind was beginning to get up.

They found Teal'c's clearing and checked it out, to make sure that there was nothing around that would cause them any problems.

"Right set up," Jack ordered over the wind, "We need everything set up quickly and right, before the weather gets any worse."

Everyone quickly got to work, Teal'c and Daniel clearing as much snow as possible while Daniel got the tents from the F.R.E.D. and Sam made sure that the F.R.E.D. and everything on it, wasn't going to go anywhere if the wind really got bad.

She started by making sure that everything that was going to stay on the F.R.E.D. was tied down, leaving things like the sleeping bags and spare changes of clothes free to be put in the tents once they were up.

She finished that about the same time as Jack, Daniel and Teal'c began to set up the tents, putting them side by side, the ends facing in the direction that the wind was coming from, so that the wind wasn't going to get in through the door once it started getting bad.

Sam positioned the F.R.E.D. all little way off from the ends of the tent, so that the snow would gather on that rather than the tents before she grabbed some coils of rope from the side of the F.R.E.D. and tied them around the tracks before digging some snow anchors, to keep the F.R.E.D. from going anywhere.

By the time she was finished with that the wind and snow had gotten worse.

"Carter," she heard Jack shout, "If everything is tied down its time for all of us to get hunkered down."

"Yes sir," Sam called back.

She gave everything one last check before making sure that Daniel had grabbed all the sleeping bags and clothes and heading round to the front of the tents.

"Nice of you to join us," Jack shouted, holding the door open for her.

"Delighted to be here sir," Sam shouted in reply as she ducked inside.

Jack followed her in, zipping that tent shut behind him. The two of them quickly stripped off their outer layers and jumped into their sleeping bags before shaking the snow off of their clothes. Jack then brushed the loose snow off of the porch and out under the door, which he opened a fraction, to do so.

He then moved back into the sleeping compartment and zipped up the door.

"Here sir," Sam said, handing him another fleece.

"Cheers Carter," he accepted as he pulled it on over the one he was already wearing.

There was a sudden howl of wind and the tent shook. "Looks like we got in just in time," Jack commented.

Sam hummed in agreement and then watched Jack pick up the radio. "Daniel, Teal'c," he said, "You two ok over there?"

"We're good Jack," came Daniel's reply, "But I really hope this storm doesn't last two long."

"Indeed," came Teal'c's voice over the radio.

"Well sit tight and stay warm," Jack ordered, "We're just going to have to sit it out."

"Ok Jack," Daniel responded.

Jack put the radio down and turned to Sam. "You alright over there Carter?" he asked, his voice barely loud enough to be heard over the wind which had become a continuous howl as it buffeted the tent.

"Yes sir," she answered, although her teeth were chattering slightly.

Jack noticed and said, "Have you got an extra fleece on Carter? I can hear your teeth chattering even over the wind."

"Yes sir," she said, "It's just taking me a little longer to warm up after being outside is all."

Jack nodded. "Well bundle up in your sleeping bag and try and get some sleep, there isn't really much else we can do right now."

Sam nodded and lay down. Jack saw her knees come up to her chest even as she pulled the drawstrings for her sleeping bag hood tight. She turned over, her face away from Jack and drew still.

"Get some sleep guys," Jack said into the radio, "And make sure that you stay warm."

He heard Daniel and Teal'c agree then put the radio down. He then began to get comfortable himself.

He lay down and pulled the hood of his sleeping bag up and over his head, which still sported his hat, and lay down.

Over the sound of the wind, moving fabric, and the snow hitting the ground and their tent, Jack could hear that while Sam's breathing had evened out, telling Jack that she was asleep, her teeth were still chattering.

Jack paused for a moment, wondering whether or not this was a good idea, but then realised that Sam being too cold was worse than anything else, he shifted closer to her, pushing himself against Sam's sleeping bag clad form, hoping that the close proximity would keep the both of them warm.

Jack fell asleep not too long after getting comfortable, although it was fitful.

They woke up about the same time to hear Daniel's voice on the radio saying. "I think the weathers evened off. I don't think it's gotten any worse over the last hour or so."

Jack rolled away from Sam, both missing the other's warmth immediately, and grabbed the radio. "That's good," he stated, "Hopefully that means it's going to end soon. "He looked at the watch on his wrist. "But it's pretty much time for all of us to eat something and call it a night. Hopefully come the morning the storm will have totally passed."

"Ok," Daniel said, "How are you and Sam doing?"

"We're good Daniel," Jack replied, "How are you and T?"

"We're good too," Daniel replied.

"Good," Jack said, "Now have something to eat and then try and get some sleep."

"Alright," Daniel answered.

Jack put the radio down and looked to Sam. "Food?" he asked.

Sam nodded and sat up.

Both grabbed their packs from where they were sat at their feet and opened them. While everything they would need for their mission was on the F.R.E.D. each of the four of them carried enough supplies to last them a few days in their packs.

There was a change of thermals as well as a space blanket and micro sleeping bag. There was also a bright orange bivy bag along with plenty of meals and a small stove. It was everything they would need to survive if something went wrong.

Jack and Sam both picked a meal and as they waited for it to heat up they repacked their bags and put them back at their feet.

They ate quickly, drinking the last of the hot coffee out of the thermos to wash it down.

"How you feeling now Carter?" Jack asked, "Warm enough?"

"I am now thank you sir," Sam replied with a smile.

Jack smiled back at her.

"Do you think the storm will be over by morning sir?" Sam asked.

Jack shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not," he responded, "We'll just have to wait and see won't we."

"We seem to be saying that a lot this mission," Sam commented before she lay back down. "I'm going to try and go back to sleep sir," she stated as she pulled her sleeping bag tight again.

"Good plan," Jack said, also lying down.

"Night sir," Sam said, turning her back on him.

"Night Carter," Jack replied.

They both fell asleep to the sound of the wind howling through the trees, and over their tents.


	4. Day 4

**Hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

28th December

Nobody slept through the whole night but every member of the team go enough sleep, or time to kel'no'reem, to make them feel rested.

Sam and Jack had ended up in a similar position to the afternoon before, although this time Sam was pushed up against Jack's back rather than he against hers.

"Morning," Jack said, blinking sleep from his eyes.

"Morning sir," Sam answered. She then noticed where she was and rolled away quickly.

Jack made no comment about it and instead rolled onto his back before sitting up. "Listen," he said.

"I don't hear anything sir," Sam answered.

"Precisely," Jack stated, "That hopefully means that the storm has passed."

"Here's hoping sir," Sam agreed.

Jack smiled then picked up the radio. "Morning Daniel, Teal'c," he called down it.

"Ugh," came Daniel's reply, although it wasn't over the radio, "Why are you using the radio when I quiet enough that I can hear you without it?"

"Good point," Jack said, "But what does that tell you?"

"That the storm is over O'Neill," Teal'c stated.

"That it indeed does," Jack said with a smile, "Well we can hope it is at least."

Sam shook her head and began to get dressed, pulling on her outer layers. Jack followed her lead and began to get dressed too.

Once they were both done, and had put their sleeping bags back into their sacks, Sam moved and opened the door to the inner of the tent. She then moved forward and opened the main door.

She stuck her head out and looked around. "Well the skies clear sir," she stated, pulling her head back in, "But there's hell of a lot of snow on the ground. We'll be able to move but it'll be pretty slow going."

Jack nodded. "Well we need to get moving," he said, "We can't be too far from the village now surely."

Sam nodded and then got completely out of the tent. Jack followed her out.

"You weren't kidding about the snow were you Carter," Jack stated as he looked around.

Sam smiled before going over to Daniel and Teal'c's tent. "Come on out guys," she said, knocking on the top of the tent, "The storm's passed and it's time to get going."

"You sure Sam?" Daniel called, "Because it was hell of a windy for most of the night."

"Yes I'm sure Daniel," Sam replied, "There isn't a cloud in the sky."

She rolled her eyes at Jack, who smirked, then smiled at Teal'c as he appeared from within the tent.

"No Daniel?" Jack asked him with a smile.

"Hey," came Daniel's exclamation from within the tent, "I'm getting dressed ok."

Jack and Sam both bit their lips, not wanting to start laughing since chances were it would just put Daniel in a bad mood for the day.

While they waited for Daniel to come out Sam walked round to where she had parked the F.R.E.D.

"Holy Hannah," she muttered once she saw it, coming to a stop and just staring.

"What's up Carter?" Jack asked, having seen Sam stop. He came to stand beside her and then said, "Bloody hell."

"Yeah," Sam said, "We're not going anywhere until we dig this out of the snow sir."

"You're right about that Carter," Jack muttered.

The two of them stared at the F.R.E.D. From what they could see, which wasn't much since the F.R.E.D. was almost entirely covered in snow; nothing had blown away thanks to Sam's strong knots. The problem was going to be getting the F.R.E.D. out of the snow bank it was currently the base of.

"Well on the plus side," Jack said as he walked closer to the F.R.E.D., "It looks like your knots have held up."

"Looks like sir," Sam agreed as she too moved closer.

She moved around the machine, being careful since the snow in certain places was really quite deep, and looked at it closely.

"Well sir," she said as she came back to stand beside Jack, "I think that the best thing to do is untie the snow anchors and try to drive it out."

Jack nodded. "If that's what you think is best Carter then go for it," Jack instructed.

Sam nodded and headed back to their tent, Jack close behind her.

When they reached the front of the tents they saw that Daniel was up, and that he was squinting up at the sky.

"See Daniel," Jack said as Sam ducked into their tent to grab the controls, "Clear sky, just like the woman said."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "So when are we going?" Daniel asked, "After breakfast I hope."

Jack nodded. "Oh yeah it'll be after breakfast," he said, "Because breakfast is currently on a F.R.E.D. which is buried under a pile of snow."

"Ah," Daniel said, "That would make it difficult to get breakfast."

"Ya think," Jack said sarcastically.

Sam then came out of the tent, the controls for the F.R.E.D. in her hands.

Jack nodded in her direction and then said, "Right then, let's go get the snow anchors out and see it we can't get the F.R.E.D. moving."

The four of the moved back towards the F.R.E.D.

"I see what you mean about the snow," Daniel commented.

Sam smiled at him and then the four of them got to work. Jack brushed the snow off of the F.R.E.D. so that he could get the shovels off. He then handed one to Daniel and kept the other for himself.

Sam looked at the F.R.E.D. and said, "There's one here." She moved to stand on the right spot. "One here," she moved to stand on another spot. "The third here and the fourth here."

Jack nodded. "Right let's get started shall we."

He and Daniel both started to dig at two of the points where Sam had said the snow anchors were. Sam watched them and then smiled when Teal'c walked past, with his staff weapon in hand, and used the splayed end to begin digging at the third snow anchor.

He finished before Jack and Daniel, which made Sam smile further, and moved on to the fourth anchor.

Once all four anchors had been uncovered and pulled out Sam got the guys to clear a path through the heavier snow around the F.R.E.D. to where the snow wasn't as deep. As soon as that was done Sam used the controls to try and drive the F.R.E.D. out of the snowdrift.

It struggled a bit, but once Teal'c got behind it and gave it a shove, it came out and Sam was able to drive it round to the front of the tents.

When it came to a stop most of the snow had fallen away. There was still some snow the F.R.E.D. though so the four of them quickly got the rest of it off.

"Right now that that's done," Jack said, "I'd say that it's about time we had breakfast and got the tents down."

Daniel and Jack started on the tents while Sam and Teal'c grabbed some breakfast.

"It looks like everything's here sir," Sam called as Jack passed her their two sleeping bags, "I can't see anything missing."

"Nice job Carter," Jack congratulated her.

Sam smiled and then helped him drop their tent. Once that, and Daniel and Teal'c's stuff was all secured, the four started on breakfast.

"We're going to have to forego the fire I think," Jack said, "There's no chance of finding any dry wood at the moment."

Sam and Daniel both nodded sadly.

"So let's get going shall we?" Jack suggested, "We can't be far from the village,"

They all started walking, finding it harder going now that the snow was deeper.

It wasn't too bad though, Sam had had the brilliant idea to use the F.R.E.D. as a snow plough to clear a path.

It had had to be given a push a few times, after getting stuck, but it did make the going a lot easier for the four members of SG1.

They stopped for lunch, all feeling a little down hearted since they still hadn't reached the village.

"A day and a bit," Jack sneered, "I think the Tok'ra really need to work on their distances."

"I agree sir," Sam stated, "I'll have a word with Dad when we get back about it."

"You do that Carter," Jack muttered, "But for this mission right now I'm calling it, if we don't find the village by the end of the day then we're calling it a day and heading back to the SGC."

He looked around the team, waiting to see if anyone was going to have any objections to his plan. he was almost surprised when no one said anything, not even Daniel who was usually the first to jump down his throat when he decided to can a mission.

"Hey I'm not going to complain this time Jack," Daniel said when he saw Jack's eyes on him, "It's freezing and I just want a warm shower."

"Well that's fair enough," Jack said, "You two happy with leaving if we don't find anything?"

"No arguments from me sir," Sam said.

"Nor me O'Neill," Teal'c said.

"Good," Jack said, "Well let's keep moving then shall we."

The three nodded and carried on walking along behind the F.R.E.D.

Eventually though they did manage to find the village. "Damn," Jack muttered when they saw the smoke rising over the trees, "And here I was thinking we'd actually get home without having to spend any more time of this freezing rock."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Keep your opinions to yourself will you Jack," he muttered, "We need to make a good impression here if we want to try and make any trades."

"Sir yes sir," Jack replied sarcastically, snapping his heels together and throwing a lazy salute.

Sam rolled her eyes along with Daniel, while Teal'c just stood and watched them all.

Sam carried on walking, guiding the F.R.E.D. towards the village. Teal'c followed along behind her. Jack and Daniel glared at each other for a moment before they began walking again.

"I hope this is worth it," Jack muttered to Sam as the village became visible amongst the trees, "Because so far this mission has been very anticlimactic."

"The Tok'ra seem to think that they had something worth trading," Sam mussed.

"Mmm," Jack muttered, "But I must say that the voice in my head is getting louder, something really doesn't feel right."

"It might just be the cold air sir," Sam suggested, "It can mess with you head."

"Maybe," Jack accepted, coming to a stop and gesturing for the others to do the same, "But right now I think it's show time." He turned to Daniel. "You take point Danny-boy," he ordered, "And let's make sure we make a good impression shall we."

Daniel nodded and moved to walk in front of the F.R.E.D., Teal'c heading up with him and once the two of them had started walking Sam piloted the F.R.E.D. after them, and then she and Jack followed along behind it.

They could see the village through the trees and as the trees began to thin out they began to get a clearer view of it.

It didn't look like it was the home to a very advanced society, there was no sign of anything that would say it was, only a few stone buildings with snow covered roofs. It looked like any other village that they'd been to, aside from the thick covers on the inside of each window that must have been for keeping the heat in.

But Sam was pretty sure that she could feel a vibration through her feet, which to her felt a lot like machinery. She couldn't be sure though because she couldn't see, or hear, anything to substantiate her hunch.

Just to make sure that the cold wasn't getting to her, she turned her head to Jack and asked in a low very low voice, so that she hopefully wouldn't be over heard, "Can you feel any vibrations through your feet sir?"

Jack was silent for a moment before answering, his voice barely above a whisper, "Yeah I can. Why?"

"Just checking that the cold isn't getting to me sir," Sam answered.

Jack nodded and then just left it at there, knowing that anyone might over hear them and maybe that wasn't something they wanted.

"Movement sir," Sam muttered, loud enough for Daniel and Teal'c to hear as well.

"I see it," Jack responded, "Now let's just hope they're here to give us a warm welcome."

Daniel stopped walking a few feet clear of the tree line and stood and waited for the villagers to come to them. Sam stopped the F.R.E.D. and then she and Jack walked round it to stand with Daniel and Teal'c.

They remained still as village members, clad in assorted furs and what looked like quilted jackets came towards them. Going from the size of all of the people coming towards the team, they were all adults, and probably all men.

SG1 stood and studied the approaching group of five, while the other group studied them in return.

"You're up Daniel," Jack muttered as the group came to a stop.

Daniel nodded and slowly moved forward, away from Jack, Sam, Teal'c and the F.R.E.D., and towards the group of villagers.

"My name is Daniel Jackson," he said, stopping after taking a few steps, "And these are my friends, Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Sam Carter and Teal'c. We come from a planet called Earth. We're allies of the Tok'ra and they said that you may be open to becoming trading partners with us."

Daniel stopped talking and then stood and waited for a response. The group didn't reply straight away, but they did talk quietly amongst themselves.

"I'd really appreciate it if they wrapped this up soon," Jack muttered out of the corner of his mouth to Sam, "I'm freezing my balls off out here."

Sam smirked into the collar of her jacket but stayed silent.

The group of five then obviously came to an agreement because they turned back to Daniel and the person in the centre stepped forward. "Welcome to you Daniel Jackson and you're friends. Please come in out of the cold."

"Thank you," Daniel accepted.

The man nodded, his voice had been too deep for him to be anything but a man, and then led the way towards one of the buildings.

One of the group hurried ahead and into the building there were heading for.

When SG1 and the rest of the group reached it they all headed in through the door, Daniel and Teal'c following after the man who had spoken, and were followed by two of the other members of the group. The last member of the group however stopped and turned to Sam and Jack.

"You're thing with all your possessions on," he began, "That must stay out here."

"Of course," Jack answered, "Where would you like it?"

The man thought for a moment before pointing to the side of the building.

"Go on Carter," Jack ordered, "Park it up."

Sam nodded and manoeuvred the F.R.E.D. into position.

The three of them then walked into the building, which Sam was guessing was a house.

Once inside Sam and Jack saw that Daniel was already talking eagerly, to anyone that would listen.

Jack also noticed something else, something that he found a little alarming, there weren't many women in the room, Jack could see three and they were stood in the corners in silence, only moving to refill drinks.

"Carter," he muttered out of the corner of his mouth, "I think it might be a good idea if you kept your hood up and didn't say anything. I don't know if this culture is on the same page as us when it comes to women's rights."

Sam too had noticed the lack of women, and how the women who were present were acting and being treated, and nodded her head quickly in agreement.

The two of them then sat down with Teal'c and Daniel. Jack took his hood down, like Daniel and Teal'c had already done, but left his coat on as he still felt chilled to the bone.

"Is your friend not going to take their hood down too?" one of the men asked, Jack was pretty sure that it was the man who had spoken to them when they'd first arrived.

"I'm sorry," Jack answered, "But he," he heavily stressed the word for Daniel and Teal'c's benefit, "Feels the cold a lot worse than we do so needs the hood to conserve their body heat. I fear the cold may also have stolen their voice."

The man didn't look convinced but nodded anyway. "It is late," he then said, "So we will eat and drink and then discuss the possibilities of trade in the morning."

"Thank you," Daniel accepted, "That would be very much appreciated."

The man nodded before clicking his fingers. "We will eat now," he dictated.

The women around the room all nodded and then disappeared from the room.

"Sir," Sam said in a low voice right beside Jack's ear, "The vibrations have stopped. I think it might have been just before we entered the building."

Jack nodded. He was then aware that the man from outside, who Jack was assuming was the leader, or at least a person of importance, was watching the two of them.

"My friend was just wondering how it is that you manage to live in such a cold climate, and if you get many storms as bad as the one yesterday," he explained, thinking up anything that would explain Sam's whispering to him.

The man was silent for a moment. "We have adapted, just like the animals we share the forest with. We spend as much time as possible inside, only going out if we have to, to preserve our energy and warmth. As for the storms we do get them every so often yes."

Jack nodded his head in thanks, glad that he seemed to have fallen for his fake questions.

"I do have a question for you though Daniel Jackson," the man said, "How is it that you got through the storm? You have said that you came through the portal, what you call a stargate, and that is at least a day and a half from here."

"Sam saw the clouds Isaac," Daniel explained, "And we hunkered down in our tents before the storm hit properly."

Isaac nodded his head in understanding. "Then you were lucky," he stated, "Very lucky indeed. It is not uncommon for a storm that fierce to take the life of someone without a proper roof over their head."

"We are lucky to have Carter," Jack said, "Sam is good at noticing things that can keep us all out of trouble."

Isaac inclined his head in Sam's direction. "Let us eat," he then said as the woman appeared back in the room and started to hand out dishes of food.

The members of SG1 all took theirs with a smile of thanks and a nod. The other men in the room basically ignored them though.

Everyone ate quickly, the heat of the food warming all of SG1 brilliantly, as well as filling their stomachs.

Once they'd all eaten they all drank a lot of very warm, and slightly alcoholic if the fizziness in their heads was anything to go by, drinks that they were offered. The fizziness did mean that they didn't drink too much, just enough to seem polite, but not enough to become totally inebriated.

When that was done they were lead through a door, up some stairs, and then through a few more doors to a room with beds in it. There was six, but it looked like none of them were currently in use was the room was totally void of anything personal.

"Sleep well," Isaac said, "We shall speak more in the morning."

"Good night Isaac," Daniel responded.

Isaac shut the door and then the four members of SG1 all headed towards the beds.

"Well they certainly seem friendly," Daniel said, slurring his words ever so slightly.

"That they do," Jack agreed, "And you seem a little drunk."

Daniel shrugged. "Why did you call Sam he?" he then asked, "And how come you kept your hood up the whole time Sam?"

"Because they obviously have no respect for women her Daniel," Jack answered, "And if pretending Sam is a man can protect her from whatever they may think is a suitable punishment for a woman not being in whatever place they see fit for her, then she is a man for this mission."

"Ok," Daniel accepted, being to sway slightly on his feet as he spoke.

Jack saw this and shook his head. "I'd say that it's time to go to bed," he stated, "Before Daniel falls over."

The team all nodded and then began to get ready to turn in.

They all bid each other goodnight before snuggling down underneath the furs that were on the bed.


	5. Day 5

**Here we go, hope you like it. **

29th December

Jack knew that there was something up as soon as he woke up the next morning.

The first clue was that his head was pounding, like he'd been out drinking heavily the night before, and by heavily he meant drunk enough to sink a large ship. The second was that the room was dark, with almost no natural light coming in. The third clue was that he was pretty sure he could only hear two other people breathing in the room, meaning that someone was missing. The fourth, and perhaps biggest clue, was that it was freezing and he was no longer lying on the comfortable mattress he had gone to sleep on, in fact he didn't think he was on any sort of mattress at all, but rather a scratchy blanket.

He sat up, intending to look around in what dim light there was, but then had to lie down again once the room began to spin around him.

Instead of sitting up and looking around Jack tried to turn his head to look around the room, but that made his head spin even more.

Jack took a few slow, deep, breaths, and once the room stopped spinning he tried to sit up again, moving more slowly and carefully than before. The room spun a little, but it wasn't as bad as before, and after a few more deep breaths the room returned to normal.

"Ugh," he grunted in a low voice before he began to look around, searching for the sources of the two breathing sounds.

He didn't try to stand, he really didn't that his head was up to it, so chose instead to crawl.

He made his way towards one of the sounds, feeling his way with his hands rather than actually seeing.

The ground under his hands felt rough, like concrete, which was covered in what felt like grit to Jack. It was also dry, so Jack knew that wherever it was that they were, it was covered, since there was no snow which could get in through almost any gap.

Jack continued crawling until his hands came into contact with what he was pretty sure was a body. He felt his way along the body, looking for anything to tell him who it was.

As soon as he managed to find a hand he used that as a reference point and then followed the arm up to the persons shoulder. Jack then carefully felt his way up the person's neck to their face. He hoped that he'd be able to tell who it was from what he could feel of their features, he did know all of them pretty well after all.

Jack was careful as he ran his fingers over the person's face, aware that in the dark it would be quite easy for him to accidently poke whoever it was in the eye.

He felt the forehead first, searching for Teal'c's golden tattoo. When he didn't find it he moved his hand down over where their eyes were, looking for glasses that would tell him it was Daniel.

There were no glasses though, but that didn't mean it wasn't Daniel, he always lost his glasses.

So instead Jack moved his hand back over their eyes and forehead and looked for their hair. Whoever it was was still wearing their hat, which made Jack realise that he was too along with, thankfully, his waterproof trousers and fleece, so Jack carefully peeled it off and ran his fingers through their hair.

The hair was pretty short and felt quite coarse, something that Jack was pretty sure Sam's was not.

"Daniel," he said, his voice loud to his own ears but actually pretty quiet in reality, "Daniel, is that you?"

He felt his way down to the shoulder and gave it a shake. "Hey Daniel," he tried again, "I really hope this is you."

He kept shaking until; finally, he was rewarded with a grunt and then a groan.

"Jack," Daniel said as he tried to sit up, "What the hell happened?"

"Wooo Daniel," Jack said, pushing Daniel's shoulder down so he couldn't sit up, "You don't want to be sitting up just yet, trust me."

A very quiet and subdued "Ok," was all the response Jack got from Daniel.

"I have no idea what happened Daniel, they must have drugged us or something," he reasoned.

"Where are Sam and Teal'c?" Daniel then asked.

"I don't know," Jack answered, "But there is someone else in here. I heard two sets of breathing earlier."

As his eyes had become more used to the dim light Jack was now able to see Daniel's face, just about at least anyway, so he looked around for the other person in the room.

"There's someone over there Daniel," Jack said, gesturing even though he was pretty sure Daniel couldn't see him, "I'll go and see if it's Carter or Teal'c. I need you to stay here until your head stops spinning ok."

"Ok," Daniel replied.

"Just trust me when I say you don't want to be sitting up until your head stops spinning," Jack stressed.

"Don't worry Jack," Daniel assured him, "I'm not going to be sitting up for a long time."

"Good," Jack said.

Jack then began to make his way to the other form on the floor, again crawling, he wasn't really sure his head was up to standing yet.

He was able to move quicker this time, being able to use his eyes even slightly made it easier to navigate what Jack could now see was an empty room.

Once he got over to the prone form Jack realised that they were laying on their side, facing away from him. Jack gripped the shoulder and turned them onto their back. He then moved back to give them space to wake up, if it was Teal'c, or even Sam, he really didn't want to be within arm's length of them.

When the person didn't move though Jack moved back towards them again. He felt their forehead and felt Teal'c's distinctive tattoo.

"Teal'c," Jack said, shaking Teal'c's shoulder lightly, "Wake up."

Teal'c came to a lot quicker than Daniel had, and he also tried to sit up. Jack soon put a stop to that though, by pushing down harder on his shoulder. "Stay lying down for a minute ok Teal'c, you'll regret it if you don't."

"Yes O'Neill," Teal'c accepted, "Where are we and where is DoctorJackson an MajorCarter?"

"I have no idea where we are T," Jack answered, "As for Daniel and Carter, well Daniel is over there lying down, and I have no idea where Carter is, there's no one else in here with us."

Jack was then aware of movement behind him and turned around to see Daniel sitting up. "You ok over the Daniel?" Jack asked.

"I think so," Daniel replied, "What's going to be the best way to get over there?"

"On your knees," Jack instructed, "It's a bit cold and slightly gritty but I'm pretty sure you'll prefer that over trying to stand up."

Daniel didn't make any sound in response but he did begin to crawl towards Jack and Teal'c.

As he got closer Teal'c too began to sit up. Jack helped him and once he was up asked, "You alright T?"

"I think so O'Neill," Teal'c replied.

"Good," Jack said. He then waited for Daniel to join them before continuing. "We've got three things we need to do. The first is work out where Carter is, the second is work out where we are, and the third is work out what happened."

"Is there anything else in here Jack?" Daniel asked, "I can't see anything without my glasses on when it's this dark."

"Do you have a spare pair?" Jack asked as he looked around.

"I think so," Daniel answered, "I put a spare pair in the side pocket of my trousers, if they haven't been taken."

"Alright then," Jack said, "You see if you have those while I go and have a look around." He looked to Teal'c. "You sit tight for a little while more ok T," he said, "Give your head a little longer to recover."

Teal'c inclined his head, which Jack could just about see in the gloom.

Jack then began to move towards one of the light sources.

There were two, but neither were particularly bright lights.

It didn't take him long to reach the light. When he got there Jack could see that it was a window with bars on the inside of what looked like glass. Jack took hold of one of the bars and used it to pull himself to his feet.

He kept a firm grip on the bar as he got slightly light headed. Once that had passed though Jack looked out of the window.

"I'm pretty sure we're under ground," Jack told Daniel and Teal'c, "Or at least under an awful lot of snow, because that's what's blocking out the light."

"So we're still on the planet then," Jack suggested.

"It certainly looks like it," Jack responded.

He then stayed on his feet and began to make his way towards the other light source, keeping one hand on the wall to keep himself steady.

The other source of light, as it turned out, was caused by a torch and it was coming in through bars, which told Jack they were in some kind of cell.

He pushed his face up against the bars and looked about as much as he was able to.

There was a dim light coming from the other end of the corridor, which was just about managing to illuminate as far as the cell he was currently in.

That dim light was also just enough to provide enough illumination for Jack to see that there were more cells along the corridor.

"We're in a cell," Jack told Daniel and Teal'c, turning away from the bars to face them, "And there's plenty more out there."

He heard movement and then saw that Daniel and Teal'c were crawling towards him.

"Hopefully Sam's in one of them, and she's alright," Daniel muttered as he and Teal'c reached Jack, "Because this is a truly sucky way to spend a birthday."

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed.

"Can either of you see any signs of the other cells being occupied?" Jack asked.

"No," Daniel answered, "Sorry."

"I cannot O'Neill," Teal'c said.

"That doesn't mean that Sam's not in there though does it," Daniel said, reassuring himself and the others, "It's pretty dark after all."

"I guess there's only one thing for it then," Jack muttered. "Carter," he began to call quietly, "Can you hear me Carter?"

Everyone listened carefully to see if there was any reply to Jack's call. When there was not Jack tried again.

"Hey Carter," he called, "Please tell me you're out there somewhere."

This time when they stopped to listen they did hear something. They heard a familiar voice groan and then the sound of someone retching.

"Carter if that's you, lie down and don't move until your head stops spinning," Jack called out, "It'll help I promise."

They all heard another groan before a quiet sounding Sam say, "What happened sir? And where are we?"

"I think we were drugged," Jack answered, "And I'm pretty sure it was in the food since Teal'c didn't drink anything. I'm also pretty sure that we're in cells somewhere on the planet since there's snow blocking the window in here."

"Ok sir," Sam accepted, "That makes sense. Are Teal'c and Daniel with you?"

"Yes we're here Sam," Daniel called across, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was hit by a train," Sam replied. "I haven't felt like this on my birthday since I was a teenager," she then joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Jack and Daniel managed a weak smile but it was fleeting at best.

"Carter," Jack then called, "Where are you?"

They heard to sound of someone dragging themselves slowly across the floor and then in the dim light they all saw Sam's face appear against the bars of a cell across and down the corridor from them.

"I'm here," Sam said, "And I can't tell you how glad I am to see your faces."

"It's good to see you too Carter," Jack replied with a stronger smile.

"Why are we down here sir?" Sam asked, "If they didn't want to trade with us they could have just sent us packing instead of offering us food and drink, and then drugging us."

"I have no idea," Jack answered.

They all then turned towards the torch at the end of the corridor as they heard a bang and a shadowy figure appear. "But I think we're about to find out," Jack muttered.

The four of them watched in silence as the figure slowly made his way towards them. As it got closer they could just about pick out enough features to tell them that it was Isaac.

He didn't look down at Sam, or even towards her cell, as he passed, choosing instead to kick at the hand that Sam had wrapped around the cell bars.

Sam withdrew her hand with a sharp intake of breath at the contact, but otherwise made no other sound that would let Isaac know that he had hurt her.

Isaac continued on his way and came to a stop in front of Jack, Teal'c and Daniel's cell.

Jack glared at him even as he took a firm grip on the bars and pulled himself to his feet.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot," Jack began to say, "Colonel Jack O'Neill…"

He never got any further than that though because Isaac pulled out a knife and put it to Jack's throat.

"You tried to trick me," he sneered, "You tried to pretend that your woman was a man. You tried to go against everything me people believe in by putting a woman in a man's position."

"Our culture is different to yours," Daniel tried to reason; "We did not mean to cause offence."

"That is no excuse," Isaac hissed, "For you concealed this woman's identity rather than admitting that she was among your party."

"We were trying to protect her," Jack said, "We meant no offence to you or your way of life, but she is a member of our team and so we will protect her."

"A pity," Isaac said, digging the tip of the knife in ever so slightly, drawing blood from Jack's neck.

Isaac then pulled the knife away and turned to look disdainfully at Sam. "A pity your friends care for you so much," he sneered, "For if they did not then I might have been able to spare them the same fate you will soon face."

He then turned to face Jack. "Get some rest," he instructed with a smirk, "You're going to need all then energy you have for what's to face you."

Isaac then turned and began to walk away, heading back down the corridor towards the torch.

"Isaac," Jack called after him, "At least put us in the same cell. If we're to share the punishment then we should share the accommodation."

Isaac carried on walking, ignoring Jack's words, and soon he was out of sight. They all heard him ascend some steps and then the door slam and each of them shivered as if it had been the lid of a casket closing.

"Carter." Jack called, "Is your hand ok?"

"Yes sir," Sam responded, "It was only a glancing blow. How's your neck?"

"Alright," Jack said as he pulled his sleeve over his hand and used it to apply pressure to the small cut on his neck.

There was a moment of silence before Sam said her voice small and quiet, "I'm sorry, this is all my fault, if I wasn't a member of this team then this would never have happened."

"Hey now Carter," Jack was quick to respond, "None of this is your fault. We are a team, and we will face whatever that brings us."

"Yeah Sam," Daniel said, "There's no one else I'd rather have watching my back than you."

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed, "Even if the people of this world do not agree, you show that any female is indeed a force to be reckoned with."

Sam was silent for a long while before she said, "Thank you guys. I feel the same about all of you."

"How is everyone feeling now?" Jack asked, changing the topic quickly.

"I'm ok," Daniel answered, "My head feels much better."

"As does mine," Teal'c agreed.

"And mine," Sam said.

"Good," Jack said, "Well at least we've got that going for us." He looked around the cell that the three of them were currently occupying before saying, "Well we've got three scratchy blankets and whatever we can find in our pockets. What about you Carter? What have you got?"

"A scratchy blanket," Sam replied, "A length of string and a tiny pocket knife that they didn't find since it's in the pocket of my thermals rather than my trousers."

"Ok then," Jack mussed, "What about in here?"

He, Daniel and Teal'c all searched through their pockets and put what they found in their in a pile between them.

"Right," Jack said once they all sat back, "Let's see what we have shall we. Looks like we've got a fabric glasses case, sans glasses with are currently on Daniel's head, one lighter, then obviously don't know what it is, another small knife, and finally a notebook full of Daniel's scribbles."

Jack sighed as he put it all back in a pile and everyone put it back into their pockets, so that it was out of sight. "Not much," he muttered, "But hopefully we'll be able to use it."

"Do you have a plan sir?" Sam called.

"Not yet no," Jack answered, "But I'm working on it. Any bright ideas on your part though would be appreciated, same goes for you Daniel, and you too Teal'c."

Everyone nodded.

"For now though," Jack decided, "Let's just stay warm and get some rest, just like Isaac suggested."

They all mumbled in agreement and moved back to grab their blankets. Once they had them, all of them then moved back to the bars, so that they could all see each other again. It perhaps wasn't the warmest place for them to sit, but it did make all of them feel closer together.

They stayed like that, resting and conserving body heat, until they heard to door at the top of the steps open once again.

They all sat up and waited to see who it was that was coming down to them.

When they saw who it was they were surprised, until they saw what she was carrying. The woman walked towards their cells, carrying a tray of food. She walked straight to the cell where Jack, Daniel and Teal'c were watching her progress.

She handed them all a bowl of food, which didn't look appetising even in the dim light, but that did feel warm.

"Thank you," Daniel said.

The woman seemed shocked by his quiet words, so much so that she froze for a second before turning and walking back down the corridor.

"Hang on," Jack called after her, "Not that we don't appreciate the warmth that this will provide, I really don't want to end up drugged again."

The woman hesitated a moment, as if unsure what she should do, before she turned and came back to the door to the cell. "You need not fear the food," she said, crouching by the door, "For there is nothing in it that will do you harm."

Jack looked unsure for a moment, but there was something about her voice that told him she was being truthful.

"Thank you," Jack accepted gratefully.

The woman turned to leave again and Jack noticed something. "Why is there no plate for Carter?" he asked.

"I was ordered not to give her food," the woman explained quickly, "I am sorry."

"Can you pass her my bowl then please?" Jack asked, "For she needs food just as much as we do."

"It's fine sir," Sam called across, "Really I'm not really all that hungry."

"You need to eat Carter," Jack disagreed, "I can share with Daniel and Teal'c."

The woman shook her head. "I cannot I am sorry."

"Then please can you mind out of the way so I can slide it to her," Jack requested.

The woman nodded and began to make her way towards the stairs and the door.

Once she was past the door the Sam's cell Jack put his bowl back on the floor and moved it outside of the bars. He then judged the distance between himself and Sam and pushed it towards her.

It skidded across the floor and came to a stop by crashing against the bars.

"Thank you sir," Sam said, "I'll send the bowl back once I'm done, so that it doesn't look like I've eaten anything."

"Good thinking Carter," Jack said with a smile before he turned to Daniel and Teal'c, and they all began to eat.

Jack was aware that the woman had paused at the end of the corridor, and was watching them. He ignored her though, choosing instead to eat the food before it went cold, and soon she went up the stairs and out of the door.

The four finished eating and then, once Sam had passed Jack's bowl back, they all returned to their previous positions huddled under blankets, preserving warmth.


	6. Day 6

**A shorter chapter than the last ones but I hope you like it.**

30th December

Nobody slept overly well that night. They all remained sitting up to that more of their body was covered with the blanket, but that meant that they couldn't stretch out as they normally would.

They all, even Teal'c, woke at various points in the night. Sometimes it was because one of them had shifted or cried out in their sleep, usually Daniel, while other times it was because they thought they heard the door slamming, heralding the arrival of someone.

Whenever any of them woke though they always looked to Sam's cell before they fell back to their fitful sleep, just to check that she was still there. Sam did much the same; each time she awoke she would look to see if Jack, Daniel and Teal'c were still where they should have been.

During the night there had also been a problem with their bowels, each of them had had to go, they just couldn't hold it any longer.

It had been cold, especially for Sam, but in each cell they'd found a bucket, which Jack had missed when he'd searched the cell the first time as it was tucked tight into the corner, and had all made use of it.

When they all woke the next morning, their internal body clocks waking them all up at about the same time and then not allowing them to go back to sleep, all four of them felt stiff and sore.

"Damn," Daniel muttered, "I'd never think I'd actually miss sleeping in a tent in the middle of a snow storm."

"Ugh," Jack grunted as he stretched, "I'm going to have to agree with you there."

Jack then stood, all his joints clicking in protest, and stretched properly. He then offered Daniel his hand and pulled him to his feet too. Teal'c got up himself and the three of them stretched out the stiffness.

Across the corridor Sam pulled herself up using the bars and then she too stretched out.

There was a series of clicks and groans from everyone as they stretched and flexed.

Once they all felt slightly better they returned to their positions, huddled under their blankets.

"How is everyone feeling this morning?" Jack then asked the group.

"A bit cold," Daniel responded, "But much better than yesterday."

Jack nodded and then looked to Teal'c.

"I too am ok O'Neill," Teal'c said.

"Good," Jack muttered. He then looked through the bars to Sam. "How about you Carter?"

"Could be warmer sir," Sam replied, "But other than that I feel ok."

"Alright," Jack muttered.

They all then froze when they heard the door at the top of the stairs open and then slam shut.

"I really hope that's food as opposed to Isaac," Jack muttered.

"So do I sir," Sam muttered in response, having just about heard Jack's quiet words.

"It'll be ok Carter," Jack said, "We'll be with you every step of the way."

Sam nodded and then they all fell silent as the footsteps got closer.

When they all saw who it was coming towards them they all let out a sigh of relief, seeing that it was food.

It was the same woman as the day before, and like before she headed straight to the guy's cell.

"Good morning," Daniel greeted her with a smile, his voice quiet and soft.

It took a moment but she did smile back. It was quick, and small, but it was a smile.

"Thank you for the food yesterday," Daniel continued to say.

The woman nodded and then handed them all a beaker of water and a bowl of something warm, which looked like porridge.

"Thank you," Daniel accepted.

Jack made to put his on the floor in preparation to push it to Sam but the woman stopped him. "Isaac has said that your woman shall eat this morning," she said.

"Do you know why he's changed his mind?" Jack was quick to ask.

"I do not," the woman answered, "I only know that he has ordered she have breakfast, I do not know if she shall be given any more food today, or if this is all."

"Thank you," Jack said.

The woman then turned and headed towards Sam's cell. She passed Sam the water and the food more slowly than she had been with the men, studying Sam as she did so.

"Thank you," Sam accepted gratefully.

The woman inclined her head. "I will be back to collect your dishes at lunch." She turned and headed back towards the door.

SG1 all ate, savouring every mouthful of the warm food, and of the water which felt good to their dry throats.

They ate slowly, making the food last as long as they could, but not so slowly that it was cold by the time they finished.

They sat their cups, bowls and the spoons that had come with them, off to one side, outside of the bars, before going back to wrapping themselves in their blankets.

"So," Jack asked, "Has anyone had any ideas about how to get out of here?"

"A few starts sir," Sam replied, "But without knowing what lies beyond that torch that's all they're going to be."

Daniel and Teal'c both nodded in agreement while Jack sighed. "That's the same problem I'm having, that and how we're going to get out of the cells, they seem pretty solid to me."

"Well the cold will have affected the properties of the steel that makes these bars, it will have made it more brittle," Sam stated, "If you concentrated a knocking force on one area for long enough it would make what is already a brittle bar weaker and hopefully breakable enough for us to get out of here."

"Nice," Jack responded, "When we get out of here and it's down to you Carter Isaac really will be eating his hat."

"That he will," Daniel agreed, "And I really wish we could see his face when he worked it out."

Sam smiled and then the four of them talked amongst themselves quietly about anything they could think of.

They'd fallen silent a long time ago when the door slammed again and they heard someone come down the stairs. They all looked towards the torch and waited to see who it was, hoping that it was food.

They were glad then when the woman came into view.

She handed the three men their drinks and food, nodding her head slightly when they thanked her, before she moved to Sam's cell.

When she reached it she crouched down and as she passed Sam the food said, "Isaac has said that this will be the last meal you will have." She looked over her shoulder towards the torch before turning back to Sam. "He says that all you will have this evening and tomorrow will be water. He's still going to feed the men though."

"Thank you for telling me," Sam said. The woman nodded and then Sam said, "What's your name? I feel bad not being able to thank you by name."

The woman was silent for a moment, obviously unsure if she should tell Sam her name. "My name is Natasha," she then said in a low voice.

"It is good to meet you Natasha," Sam replied, "I just wish it could have been under different circumstances." She looked towards the guys for a moment before saying, "My name is Sam. The one in the other cell with the grey hair is Jack, the one with the glasses is Daniel, and the other man is Teal'c."

Natasha was silent for a few seconds before she stood. "I must go," she stated in a hurried voice. She turned, picked up the bowls and cups from breakfast, and then made her way down the corridor then up the stairs and through the door, which shut with a slam.

"I hope I didn't offend her," Sam said.

"I'm sure you didn't Sam," Daniel said, "She probably just needed to get back upstairs for something. I wouldn't want to be a late woman around here."

"Good point," Sam agreed, "Because so far it sucks just being a woman, and I haven't done anything wrong aside from having the wrong parts."

"Mmm," Jack agreed, "Now how about we all eat before this gets too cold."

Everyone nodded and silence feel as they began to eat.

Once they finished they started to look for the best place to hit the metal bars so they could make a start on their escape attempt.

They discussed it for a while before Sam took charge. "I'd day the best place to do it would be the hinges, because looking at them they seem to be the weakest point, at least in this cell."

Jack nodded. "It looks like it's the same over here."

"Good," Sam said with a nod, "Now what do you think would be the best thing to use?"

"Something quiet," Jack mussed.

"How about our shoes?" Daniel suggested, "If we kick it we can keep our heels pressed against the metal after each kick it'll dull the sound."

"Good suggestion," Jack said, "Think it'll work Carter?"

"Yes sir," Sam replied.

"Well then," Jack said, "Let's get started shall we."

Everyone nodded and got into position. Sam lay her blanket out and lay on her back on it and then started kicking at the bottom hinge. The guys all lay down too and started on the various hinges on their door.

They managed to keep it up for about an hour before they all felt they couldn't continue, various parts having gone stiff due to their contorted positions.

They had a break and rewrapped themselves in their blankets.

They kept at it on and off until they heard the door slam again. At that sound they quickly moved back to their usual positions.

Natasha came down the stairs and was quick to hand the guys their food. When she walked back to pick up Sam's dishes though she came to a stop and crouched beside Sam's door. "Do the men you travel with truly treat you as an equal Sam?" she asked, "You seem close, but I have never seen men treating woman as equals, we are always treated as inferior."

Sam was silent for a moment. "They truly do treat me as an equal because where we come from we are equals. Where I come from a woman can do a man's job and is usually respected for the person that she is," she explained in a quiet voice, "The three men over there are my friends and I'd protect them, just as they do me. I don't know how it is here but on Earth, where I come from, a woman can make her own choices and has her own voice."

Natasha was silent as she digested what Sam had said. "So they are your friends?" Natasha asked, looking over her shoulder to Jack, Daniel and Teal'c.

"Yes," Sam answered, "And that is why they are still here. if they had said that we weren't equals, that they were better than me, they would have saved themselves from whatever it is that I am to face."

"Why wouldn't you say that?" Natasha asked, turning to the other cell, "To save yourselves?"

"Because Sam is our friend and out team mate," Daniel answered, "And we'll stick together no matter what."

"And because it isn't true," Jack said, "She is the best of us."

Natasha nodded again before she grabbed the dirty plates and headed back towards the stairs.

"Looks like you've given her plenty to think about," Jack said as he pushed his food to Sam.

"Looks like sir," Sam replied as she picked it up.

They all ate quickly and once Sam had pushed the bowl back to Jack they returned to kicking the door hinges for a little while before they went to sleep, once again pressed against the bars, wrapped in blankets.


	7. Day 7

**Sorry this didn't come out yesterday when it should, I had my cousins birthday party and then I saw some friends, I never had a chance to write and post the chapter, which now means I'm a day behind, which I'm hopefully going to catch up with tomorrow.**

31st December

The next morning was very much like the morning before. Everyone woke up stiff and sore from sleeping upright so stood and then stretched out, joints popping and clicking all over the place.

They spent a little time continuing to kick the hinges but then stopped quickly when they heard the door slam and someone hurry down the stairs.

Natasha came into view and hurried towards the guy's cell. As she passed them their food and water she said, her voice low and rushed, "Do not pass any food to Sam, Isaac is intending to come down here very soon."

"Thank you for warning us," Daniel accepted gratefully.

Natasha just nodded and hurried to Sam's cell. She handed her the water and then headed back to the other cells to grab the dishes from the night before. Natasha then hurried back along the corridor and up the stairs.

"Something's got her spooked," Daniel muttered.

"Yeah," Jack mumbled in response.

"I dread to think what it was," Sam said, "Because I somehow doubt that it's good news for us."

"Indeed," Teal'c said.

"Let's eat," Jack stated, "Before Isaac comes down here and makes our appetites disappear."

Daniel and Teal'c both nodded and then as they began to eat Jack looked to Sam.

"Sorry Carter," he said.

"It's fine sir," Sam replied, "If Isaac came down and found me eating we'd all get it in the neck. Besides," she continued with a weak smile, "I'm still plenty full from that delicious meal last night."

Jack smiled in return before he started to eat.

Sam watched them and sipped at her water, ignoring the light growls that were coming from her belly.

They'd just finished eating when they heard the door slam. They all finished their water quickly and then waited to see who it was that was coming down the stairs; although they were pretty sure it was Isaac.

They were proved correct when Isaac appeared in the torchlight. He wasn't along though, there were three other men flanking him.

"How nice to see you again Isaac," Jack called out.

Isaac ignored him and went to Sam's cell. He stood in front of the door, the three men he'd brought with him looming behind him looking menacing.

"Get up," he ordered.

Sam hesitated a moment, clearly deciding if it was worth being a little rebellious. She stood up quickly though when one of the three men walked forward and kicked the bars. "Up," he commanded.

Sam glared at them all but got to her feet.

"Back away from the bars," Isaac then ordered.

Sam did so without any further encouragement, still glaring at the four men in front of her.

Jack, Daniel and Teal'c also stood and moved closer to the bars of their cell. Jack caught Sam's eye and gave her a small smile, offering what little support he could in their current predicaments.

Once Sam was far enough back from the bars Isaac ordered her to halt and then he opened the door, using a key which he took from his belt.

He then stepped to one side and let the three men he had with him walk past and into Sam's cell.

"Out," Isaac commanded once the three guys had surrounded Sam.

Sam looked like she wasn't going to move but then the man who was stood behind her gave her a shove, which sent her sprawling.

She got to her feet and gave her hands a shake, to get rid of the pain. She then moved to the door, the three men following close on her heels. Isaac moved to walk in front of her and then they headed towards the stairs.

"Hey," Jack called, "I thought that we were all going to have to face the punishment."

Isaac ignored him but the man walking behind Sam, the one who had pushed him, turned and shouted. "Silence," he roared.

"Ok then," Jack responded, "I don't think we're wanted."

Daniel rolled his eyes but stayed silent, Teal'c doing the same.

Sam looked over her shoulder to Jack and nodded slightly, telling Jack that she would be ok, before looking back to the front and carrying on following behind Isaac.

Jack gripped at the bars of the cell, watching as Sam disappeared up the stairs.

The door slammed and Jack smashed his fist against the bars. "Damn it," he shouted, "This is the last time I trust the blood Tok'ra."

"Calm down Jack," Daniel tried to soothe, "This isn't going to help."

He tried to put a hand on Jack's shoulder but Jack threw it off and began to pace. "Why did the Tok'ra send us here?" he demanded of the room, "They had to have known how they treated woman here and they never told the SGC anything about it. So many of our teams have women in them that this could have happened to anyone of them."

"Jack," Daniel said, his voice firm, "When we get back to Earth I'm pretty no one is going to stop you giving them a piece of your mind. Until then though you need to calm down, there's nothing we can do until we get out of here so let's concentrate on doing that first."

Jack turned to look at him, and studied him for a moment before he nodded. Jack then seemed to deflate as he moved to sit back against the bars wrapped in his blanket.

"Since when have you been so sensible?" he asked Daniel once Daniel had sat down too.

Daniel shrugged. "Well usually Sam is the voice of reason," he said, "And since she'd not here right now I thought I might give it a go."

Jack gave him a shove and then the three of them sat back and waited for Sam to come back.

They passed the time kicking at the door hinges, trying to weaken them.

When they heard the door slam they all moved back to their positions against the bars.

"Hopefully it's Sam," Daniel muttered.

"Hopefully," Jack parroted.

It wasn't Isaac and Sam who appeared in the light though, it was Natasha.

She hurried towards them, carrying food and water. She handed them in and then turned to leave. Before she could though Jack reached out and grabbed her arm to stop her.

Natasha flinched at the contact.

"Sorry," Jack said quickly as he let go, "I just wanted to know where Carter is."

"I do not know," Natasha answered, "I am sorry. Sam was with us this morning, Isaac had her working with me and the other women this morning but he took her somewhere else just before I came down here with your food."

"Thank you," Jack said, "And I'm sorry if I hurt you when I grabbed you."

Natasha nodded and once she'd picked up the dirty dishes headed back towards the stairs.

"Do you think she's ok?" Daniel asked.

"She's Carter," Jack said, "She's a pretty tough nut to crack."

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed.

Daniel nodded and smiled. "I know you're right," he muttered, "But I just hope Sam is tough enough."

"Stop worrying ok Daniel," Jack said, "Like you just told me there's nothing we can do about it so sto worrying."

Daniel nodded and then they all began to eat.

Once they were done they waited a little while, for the food the settle, before they started kicking at the hinges again.

They carried on, on and off, until they heard the door slam once again.

"I really hope that's Sam," Daniel muttered as they got back against the bars and wrapped themselves in their blankets.

"Me too," Jack muttered.

They sat and waited to see who it was that was coming down the stairs. They were glad to see that it was Sam but they weren't so happy to see that she was being carried by two of them men from before, the third walking in front of the group.

"Stand back," the man in front ordered as he came to a stop in front of the cell.

The three of them were quick to comply. "Any of you do anything stupid and your woman dies," he stated as he put the key in the lock.

Jack, Daniel and Teal'c all remained still as he unlocked the door and then the other two men came into the cell. They put Sam on the floor, leaning against the wall and then hurried out of the cell, never turning their backs on the male members of SG1.

Once they were clear and the door had been locked again Jack and Daniel hurried over to Sam, Teal'c choosing instead to move back to the bars and glare at the men.

Once the door had slammed shut behind them Teal'c turned to the rest of the team to see what they were doing.

Jack was in the process of trying to wake Sam up. "Is there any water left?" he asked the room.

"I've got a little," Daniel said as he grabbed his cup and handed it to Jack.

"Thanks," Jack accepted as he propped Sam up, using his leg as support. "Hey Carter," he said softly, "I need you to drink a little of this ok."

Sam sipped at the drink, but her eyes remained closed.

Jack took the cup away and said, "Come on Carter, I need you to open your eyes please."

Sam's eye lids fluttered but she didn't open them.

"Jack," Daniel muttered from where he was sat at Sam's side, "There's something not right with her back."

Jack twisted her slightly and they saw what was up. Sam's shirt was raised slightly and they could see angry looking welts all over her back.

"That bastard," Jack said, "He's whipped her."

"Jack," Daniel said, "How about we let her sleep until she's ready to wake herself up. She's going to be in a lot of pain when she does."

Jack was silent for a moment before he nodded.

They got her as comfortable as possible and then went back to kicking at the hinges until they heard the door slam and Natasha arrived with dinner.

She didn't stay long, just long enough to hand them their food and collect their dishes, and didn't say anything. She was obviously in a hurry so Jack, Daniel and Teal'c left her too it.

They got Sam to drink a little more but they couldn't feed her anything so left a little off to one side so that when she woke up she'd have something to eat.

After that they kicked at the hinges for a little while, half hoping the noise would wake up Sam. It didn't though and they eventually stopped and decided it was time to call it a night.

Sam had one of their blankets, they'd propped her up the best they could against the wall, trying to make sure that her back wasn't pushed against the wall too much; so the three of them huddled close and used the last two.

"See you in the morning," Jack muttered, "And I really hope the New Year brings better luck."


	8. Day 8

**Here's the next chapter, I'm beginning to catch up on the day that I missed and I'm beginning to get there but the fact I have the mother of all colds isn't helping. **

**Anyway hope you like it. **

1st January

When they all woke up the next morning Sam was awake and sitting up, although she did look a little out of it.

"Hey there Carter," Jack said, "How you feeling?"

"I'm alright sir," she answered but it was slow and quiet.

Jack moved over to her side. "Well I know that that's not true." He looked around and then asked, "Do you want something to eat?"

Sam was silent but then she nodded. "Yes please sir."

Jack took the bowl that Daniel was offering him and handed it to Sam. "Be quick though ok Carter," he said.

Sam nodded and began to eat. There weren't masses of food but once Sam had finished, drinking a little water to wash it down, her eyes looked brighter and she seemed more alert.

"Feeling a little better Carter?" Jack then asked.

"I think so yes," Sam said. She then blinked a few times before she smiled and said, "Happy New Year guys."

"And to you Sam," Daniel replied before saying to Jack, "I think she's still a little out of it."

Jack nodded but smiled at Sam and said, "Happy New Year too Carter."

"Indeed," Teal'c said, "I hope you all find it joyous."

Everyone then grew serious again as Sam hissed lightly, having moved and aggravated her back.

"Hey there Carter," Jack said, resting his hand on her knee lightly, "How much does it hurt?"

"It's not too bad sir," Sam answered, "It only hurts if I move."

"So not too bad then," Jack tried to joke, unsuccessfully since everyone was coming to terms with just how serious the situation they were in was.

"On the plus side sir," Sam said, "I now know what's up the stairs, and what's beyond it too. I can get us outside and I'm pretty sure I saw some of our gear as well."

"Good spot," Jack congratulated her, "Do you want to talk us through it?"

Sam nodded. "Well there's ten stairs in here and then the door, which is heavy, but it doesn't lock, it just takes a lot to shift it, which is why it makes such a loud noise when it shuts. There are two men on the other side of the door, who open it. Then there's another corridor full of doors, most of them were shut but there were a few open and I saw our kit in one of them. They also have their own impressive armoury which we're going to need to take out of commission if we want to get anywhere near the gate. At the end of that corridor there is a door which leads outside. You were right, we are under ground, underneath the house that we first went into, and the door is in the building behind it."

"Well done Sam," Daniel said, "Now we know what's out there, all we need to do is get out there."

"Yep," Jack said, "Which is going to be easier now that we're in the same cell."

"That is true O'Neill," Teal'c said, "However is there anything else we need to know MajorCarter?"

"Well I worked out what was causing the vibrations the Colonel and I felt when we first arrived," Sam said, "They took me to another building and then we went underground again. They have a generator down there that they use to heat and light the buildings above us, and that they can use to fire what looked like some sort of canon, but I have no idea what they fire or how they work."

"So then," Jack mussed, "To sum up, they've got goons on the door, guns in the corridor that we need to beat them to, and then great big guns they can use to shoot the hell of the forest while we try and escape."

"I think that sounds about right," Daniel agreed. He looked at Sam and asked, "So what was it that you actually had to do?"

"In the morning I was helping Natasha and the other women with the tasks they have to do, which are pretty numerous," Sam explained, "And they kept asking me about the three of you, Natasha must have said something about how you treat me. They wanted to know if it was true what she was saying, if I really was treated as an equal by you all."

"If they weren't so scared then I'd say we'd be able to get them to help us," Sam continued to say, "But they're terrified of the men here, if they do anything wrong then they get punished."

"Is that what happened to your back Carter?" Jack asked.

Sam however ignored him and continued speaking, "And then they took me down to the machines. There is another group of women down there how have to maintain everything there. It's hot and demanding work and Isaac made sure that I had plenty to do."

They heard the door slam and they all fell silent. They moved back to the bars so that they could see who it was that was coming down the stairs.

It was Natasha who came hurrying towards them.

"Sam," she said in a soft voice as she crouched by the bars to the cell, "I heard about what happened, are you ok?"

Sam nodded. "It hurts," she replied honestly, "But I'll live."

"You didn't have to do that," Natasha said.

"But I did," Sam said, "If they want someone to hit then it might as well be someone who's going to kick their ass once we get out of here."

That made Natasha freeze for a moment before she said, "We want to help. You saved Hazel and we've realised that we don't have to live like this."

"We can't ask you to do that," Sam said, "Your lives are here and if you help us escape then the men will take it out on you."

"We have no lives here," Natasha stated, her voice the strongest they'd ever heard it, "We are slaves. Even the other villages on this planet aren't this bad. We're hoping that if we show the men we've had enough they'll make our lives fairer."

Sam looked to Jack and Daniel and saw that both of them were shaking their heads, telling Sam what she already knew.

"I hate to tell you Natasha," she said, "But chances are they'll just kill anyone who stands against them and then everything will get worse."

"We know that's a possibility which is why we were hoping that you would take us with you," Natasha said, "Having equality is a pipe dream and we know it, but what if we left with you."

"We could sir," Sam muttered as she turned to Jack, "I mean they're refugees. They can either stay on Earth or we can see if any of our allies would offer them a home that they would like."

"We'd have to work out how to get that many people out of here," Jack said as he shook his head, "It's the best part of two days walk to the gate and if we get hit by a storm then we're all dead. We'd also have to deal with those guns that you saw."

"We know about how they work," Natasha said, "If you take us with you we can take them off line. If you are worried about becoming stuck in the forest there are also transports we can use that will make our journey quicker."

"Fine," Jack stated, "Now we just have to get to the point where we can use the transports to get out of here."

"If we could create a distraction," Sam mussed, "Then we might be able to get out of here without anyone noticing." She stood and walked to the bars and then looked at the hinges. "If we keep at these I don't think they will last much longer." Sam then looked to Natasha. "Would you and the other women be able to create a distraction for us?" she asked.

Natasha was silent for a moment as she thought. "Yes," she then said, "We need to take out the generators so we can use that as a distraction."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Daniel asked, "Because if we do there will be no going back."

Natasha nodded. "We are sure." She was silent for a moment, thinking, before she said, "Isaac is not coming back down here again, he's planning on starting your punishment tomorrow afternoon, so I think we should plan to go before then."

"Good idea," Jack said, "We'll spend the rest of today getting out of here and then we can be all set for tomorrow."

Natasha nodded before she looked back to Sam. "Thank you Sam," she said, "Truly."

"Can someone please explain what actually happened?" Jack asked, "It looks like Carter's been whipped, but why?"

"Sam was working with a woman called Hazel this afternoon;" Natasha began to explain her voice slow and quiet, "And Hazel made a mistake and dropped what she was carrying. When we work with the generator we are overseen by some of the men and one of those men carries a whip. He doesn't use it often but when he does he is ruthless. He came at Hazel, intending to use it but Sam grabbed his wrist and stopped him before he could lay a finger on Hazel. But then the other men came and the whip was turned on Sam." Natasha paused and stared at Sam. "I have never seen anyone take so much pain before, other women that have been whipped have usually passed out long before you did."

Natasha then looked around her. "I have to go," she said, "But I did bring you this." She handed Jack a pot which she took from inside her warm outer jacket. "Put it on Sam's back and it will take away the pain."

"Thank you," Jack accepted gratefully as he took it from her.

Natasha nodded and then hurried away, leaving three lots of food and four cups of water behind.

"Looks like we have some back up," Jack muttered. He then turned to Sam and asked, "Shall I put this on for you Carter?"

"Yes please sir," Sam said, turning her back to him and lifting up her layers of clothes to expose her back to him.

Jack winced when he saw her back again but began to gently apply the lotion in the pot. He started with the areas that looked the most painful and soon had covered her back.

"How does that feel?" he asked, putting the nearly empty pot off to one side.

"Better sir," Sam said with a nod and a smile, "Now how about we eat and get busy kicking this door down."

Daniel and Jack both smiled at her, glad to see that she was back to her usual chipper self, while Teal'c sat and watched them all, a small smile on his face.

They spent much of the day kicking at the hinges. Natasha had been right and the only person they saw all day was her, bringing them food.

After Natasha brought them their evening meal, which they ate quickly before returning to kicking the hinges, they noticed that their hard work was paying off; the metal was starting to crack.

"If we keep this up we'll be out of here in no time," Sam said.

"Good," Jack replied, "I was getting pretty sick of the scenery anyway." He looked at them and said, "Let's call it a night and start a fresh in the morning."

Everyone nodded in agreement and started to get settled. They still only had the three blankets so they moved close together, Sam against the wall in such a way that it didn't hurt her back and Jack pressed up against her while Daniel and Teal'c moved so that they were facing Jack and Sam. The blankets were then put in such a way that it covered all of them the best they could.


	9. Day 9

**I know I said that I was going to try and post a chapter a day, like I did with 12 Days of Christmas, but life sort of got in the way. I apologise for not posting sooner but this chapter was a while in the writing, mainly thanks to the space bar on my laptop being tempermental, thank goodness I've brought my self a new one.**

**I hope you like it.**

2nd January

They woke the next morning feeling surprisingly warm having moved even closer together in their sleep.

"Morning," Jack said as he moved away from Sam before standing and stretching. "How's your back feeling this morning Carter?" he asked.

"Sore sir," Sam answered honestly, "But better than I felt this time yesterday."

"Good good," Jack replied, "Do you want me to put the rest of what Natasha left on your back?"

"Yes please sir," Sam answered.

The two then got busy doing that while Teal'c and Daniel started kicking at the hinges. Once Jack and Sam had finished and the mixture had taken effect the two of them joined in.

They kept it up until they heard the door slam, seeing the cracks get bigger with each kick they landed.

"Nearly there guys," Jack said as they got back into position against the bars while they waited to see who it was that was coming down the stairs.

Natasha came round the corner and into the torch light and then headed straight for the cell. She crouched and as she handed them their food and water, one each this time, she said, "I have talked with the other women and everyone has agreed that we're leaving. We thought the best time would be when I brought you down your lunch, that way it'll be easier to get out of the door at the top of the stairs as well."

Jack thought for a moment before he turned to Sam. "Think we'll have to bars down by then Carter?"

Sam moved to the hinges and looked at them closely for a moment. "I think so sir," she said, "I don't think the metal is going to be able to take much more."

"Good," Jack said, "Let's just hope it breaks in time shall we."

"Yes sir," Sam said with a smile as she moved to sit back with the guys.

"There is one other thing," Natasha said.

"What's wrong?" Daniel asked.

"No one's having second thoughts I hope," Jack said.

"No, no," Natasha answered, "It's just that some of us have children, and we don't want to leave them here, the girls especially. The boys may not like it at first but the men haven't gotten to them too much, they wait until they reach man hood before they really start to take an interest in them."

"I understand where you're coming from," Jack said, "A parents love for their child is unconditional, that I know for myself, but are we going to make it to the gate when there are going to be so many of us?"

"Yes," Natasha answered forcefully, "We will because we have to."

Jack looked to Teal'c, Daniel and Sam.

"We are not leaving children behind O'Neill," Teal'c stated.

"We're not going anywhere without their help Jack," Daniel said, "And this is no place for a child to grow up."

"Do you even have to ask sir?" Sam asked, "There's no way in hell I'm leaving here without the children."

Jack nodded. "Well so long as we're all in agreement." He turned to Natasha. "We'll take the children; just make sure that they are ready to go and that they do not give the game away to the men."

"Give the game away?" Natasha asked.

"He means make sure that they don't tell the men what we're going to do," Sam explained.

Natasha inclined her head in understanding. "They will not say anything," she assured them, "They have not yet come to think as the men do, and many do not understand why we are treated so."

"Ok then," Jack said.

Natasha looked over her shoulder to the torch before looking back into the cell. "I must go," she said, "I cannot spend much longer down here without it looking suspicious. I shall come down with food again in five hours; that is when I will tell the other women to have the distraction ready."

"Sounds like a plan," Jack answered, "I only have on question."

"I shall answer it if I can," Natasha answered.

"Do you know where Isaac put all the stuff we came with? We're going to need part of it to get back to our planet," he stated.

"I do," Natasha answered, "Isaac had placed it all in one of the rooms above us. From what I have heard when they have forgotten I am there, he intends to ask you what each item does and how it works. He hopes to learn something that will further his own desires."

"Ok," Jack said, "That's going to have to be our first stop when we get out of here then."

Natasha nodded and then stood and hurried towards the stairs, the empty dishes in her hands.

"Right then," Jack said once they heard the door slam once again, "Let's eat and then get these hinges beaten."

Natasha had only brought down two bowls of food, obviously in an attempt to keep Sam from eating.

"Isaac probably thinks you're not going to get any of this," Jack stated with a smile as he and Sam shared one bowl and Daniel and Teal'c ate out of the other.

"Well then the jokes on him isn't it," Daniel said, "Because he really doesn't get it does he. He doesn't get that we're a team and even if Sam is just a lowly women in his eyes we're going to kick his ass."

Jack and Sam both laughed. "Well said Danny-boy," Jack congratulated him, "Now how about we finish up eating and get to the kicking."

Everyone finished eating and then had some of their water before they got back to kicking at the hinges.

After an hour they were rewarded with their first cracking sound as Teal'c kicked the hinge he had been working on one last time.

The four of them stopped at the cracking sound and all moved so that they could see the damage.

"Well done T," Jack congratulated.

In the dim light they could just see the crack that went from one end of the hinge to the other, effectively splitting it into two.

"Right T, you help Daniel with his," Jack ordered, "We're nearly there."

It didn't take long after that to get the next two hinges to break in quick succession, first the one that Teal'c had gone to help Daniel with and then Jack's, leaving Sam's the only thing holding the door up.

"Let's take a break for a minute," Jack suggested, "And figure out how we're going to keep the bars from hitting the floor with a thud."

They moved to sit in a small circle, each sipping at their water. "So there's only one hinge left and I really don't think it'll last much longer, which means we're going to have to come up with something to stop it from hitting the ground when the hinge does break."

"Well sir," Sam said, "When it does break it won't fall straight down, it will pivot about where the hinges in the wall were. Since they were set into the wall they overlap with it, we need to stop it from pivoting either away or towards us."

"You said you had a bit of string Sam," Daniel remembered.

"Yes," Sam replied, "Why, what are you thinking?"

"Well on the side where we've already broken both of the hinges there's still a few bars before it reaches the wall. Why not use the string to tie the door to the remaining bars, that way it shouldn't pivot."

"Good suggestion Daniel," Jack agreed, "And then if Teal'c and I can counter the movement of the bars we should be able to keep them upright."

"Yes sir," Sam agreed, "But the question is do we do it now and find some way to make it look like the bars are still in place, just in case, or wait until Natasha gets here and just let them fall down quietly."

"Now that is a very good question Carter," Jack responded, "What do you all think? Can we somehow prop them back up to make it look like they're still structurally sound or are we going to have to wait for Natasha to arrive before we break the final hinge."

"I do not see any way to prop it up O'Neill," Teal'c stated, "We do not have anything with us that we can use."

"Fair point," Jack agreed, "So it looks like we're leaving it until Natasha gets here."

He then looked to Sam. "Do you think we should kick it some more now Carter or is it already pretty close to breaking?"

Sam moved and looked at the final hinge more closely. "I'd say leave it sir," she answered, "It looks like it's only going to take a few more good kicks anyway."

Jack nodded. "Well in that case how about we tie the string around it, so that it's ready, and then get some rest before this all happens."

They nodded and Sam passed the string to Jack, who stood and looped it around two of the bars about half way up. Once that was secure he sat back down and the four of them huddled close under their blankets.

They sat in silence, no one knowing what to say, just waiting to hear the familiar slam of the door at the top of the stairs.

When it came though they all jumped slightly at the sudden noise that shattered their silent day dreams.

The four all held their breath, waiting to see who it was that was coming down the stairs. Hopefully it would be Natasha and they'd get out of here, but if it was Isaac, or any man really, then it meant that their escape plan had probably been detected.

"Natasha," Sam greeted once they saw who it was.

"Are you ready to leave?" Natasha asked as she came to their cell, "Our distraction will be occurring soon."

"Nearly," Sam answered, "We just need to kick the last hinge a few more times and then we're done."

Natasha nodded and stepped back.

"T," Jack said, "You and me should hold the door while Sam and Daniel kick at it, then we'll hopefully keep it from hitting the deck."

Teal'c nodded and then he and Jack moved to hold onto the bars while Daniel and Sam got into a position they could kick from.

"Ready?" Sam asked from where she was lying on the floor.

Once both Teal'c and Jack had nodded Sam and Daniel started kicking the door.

It only took them two kicks each before they all heard the metal snap and the bars fell against Jack and Teal'c. Sam and Daniel quickly sprang to their feet and helped the other two positions the bars so that they would fall against the wall once they let them down, which they did so gently so there wasn't a huge bang to draw attention to their escape.

Once that was sorted the four of them stood and headed out to Natasha. She shied away slightly as the men approached but Sam was quick to put her back at ease. "It's alright Natasha," she said softly, "Now what's next?"

"I will go to the door and knock, to tell them that I need to come out," Natasha explained, "Then it is up to you to do something with the guards."

"Carter," Jack said, "You still got that knife?"

Sam nodded and pulled it out of her pocket. She handed it over and Jack pulled out the one that was in his pocket.

Natasha looked shocked and moved back. "Don't worry," Jack said, "We're not actually going to use them, it's more for the threat."

Natasha frowned but didn't ask anymore.

"T," Jack said, "Take this," Jack handed him the knife, "Carter you up for this?" Sam nodded. "Good, then follow Teal'c, you know what to do." Sam nodded again and then she and Teal'c started to head towards the door.

Jack gestured for Natasha to go in front of them and then he and Daniel started to walk behind them. "Why put Sam in front?" Daniel asked Jack as they walked, "Are you sure she's in any state to be doing this?"

"Because she needs it," Jack answered, "She's had it the worst here. Trust me when I say her being up front is going to make her feel better."

"I'll take your word for it," Daniel answered.

Jack smiled at him and then they carried on walking.

They reached the torch and then turned to head up the stairs. They stopped just short of the top of the stairs and let Natasha continue up the last few steps on her own. She knocked and the door opened outwards. Natasha walked through and then Teal'c and Sam rushed out after her, Jack and Daniel following behind at a slightly slower pace.

Natasha was hugging a wall while Teal'c and Sam were taking care of the guards. Teal'c had shocked the two of them by coming through the door and threatening them with a knife and Sam had taken advantage of it. She had kicked one of the guys right where it hurt, and was currently bringing her knee up to hit him in the face, holding his head in place so that he couldn't move. Teal'c had taken a different route, and was holding the other guys shirt in one hand while using the other one to punch him in the head.

It didn't take long for the two of them to be out of it and knocked out on the floor.

"But them on the other side of the door," Jack ordered, "And then lock them in."

Daniel and Teal'c grabbed one of the guys, Teal'c taking the head and Daniel the legs, and dragged him into the room so that he was lying on the stairs, while Sam and Jack did the same with the other one.

They came back out and shut the door just in time to feel the floor shake.

"That's our distraction," Natasha said, "They set the generator into overdrive. The men are going to be distracted by trying to sort it out, and they're not going to be paying attention to the women when they do."

"Why not?" Sam asked, "You use the machines so won't they get you to shut it down."

"No," Natasha answered, "They never taught us how to shut it down or turn it on, they always do that."

"Great," Jack said, "Now let's get going shall we."

"I'll take you to your things," Natasha said as she led the way down the corridor.

SG1 followed after her and they soon found their gear. "Thank god for that," Jack muttered as they all pulled on their vests and outer jackets. Jack checked his pockets and pulled out his GDO. "Looks like we're in business. Grab your guns and we'll find our way out of here."

Natasha nodded and they headed back out of the room, all of them grabbing their bags as they went and helping each other clip them on as they ran.

"The other women are going to meet us by the transports," Natasha explained as they jogged along, "Along with the children."

Jack nodded and then he saw people heading towards them.

"Everyone down," he bellowed. Everyone threw themselves to the floor, Sam pulling Natasha down with her, just in time as the wall above them exploded.

Jack and Sam returned fire, Daniel moving forward and covering as much of Natasha as he could to protect her. Teal'c also returned fire, using his staff weapon to make to ceiling above the attackers to fall in.

That caused chaos and Jack and Sam continued shooting as they moved forward. In the confusion they took down the remaining members of the group, Teal'c joining them and putting most of them on the floor with a sweep of his staff.

"Daniel," Jack called once they were all down, "You alright back there?"

"Fine Jack," Daniel said as he got to his feet and offered his hand to Natasha to help her up.

The two moved up the join them and Natasha avoiding looking down at the bodies on the floor, some dead some just unconscious.

"Lead on," Jack said gently, "But stay close in case there's another group waiting for us."

Natasha nodded and they kept walking.

"Why were they down here armed?" Daniel asked, "Or is it usual for them to walk around armed."

"They were coming for you," Natasha said, "Isaac had plans for you this afternoon and he wanted to make sure that you were all there."

"I don't think I want to know what he had planned," Sam muttered.

Natasha nodded in agreement with Sam's words.

"How far to the transports?" Jack asked.

"Not very," came a voice from behind them.

They all span, bringing up their guns and saw Isaac standing there. "I'm disappointed in you Natasha," Isaac sneered as he stepped closer.

"Isn't that a pity," Jack said, "Now stay where you are or I will shoot you."

Isaac stopped moving but continued to sneer at them.

"Ah sod it," Jack said, bringing up his gun and shooting Isaac through the knee, "I'm not standing here and arguing with you, we're in a hurry."

Isaac went down with a cry of pain and then the group continued to head towards the transports, this time running a whole lot faster than they had before. "I hope all the people who are coming with us are there," Jack said as they ran, "Because if Isaac gets up then we're going to be rushed for time."

They all began to move slightly faster at his words, breaking out into an almost dead sprint. They came to the door that lead outside and burst through it, making sure that Natasha stayed behind them while they checked the area.

"Let's keep going," Jack suggested, "Are we nearly there?"

Natasha nodded. "They're just round the corner."

"Good," Jack said.

They carried on running after that, Natasha running in the centre of the group while the others kept looking around for any sign of trouble. They reached the transports and Jack stopped. "Well now these are cool," he said.

The others nodded. They did look pretty cool. They looked like normal trucks that you'd find on earth, but there was a slight difference, these ones didn't have any wheels.

They were also full of women and children, all four of them.

"Right get people in the driver's seats," Jack ordered, "Because I can hear trouble coming."

And there was, there was shouting coming from the direction they had just come.

"Get in the trucks," Jack ordered as he ducked behind one of the boxes that had obviously just come off of the trucks.

Natasha nodded and then she jumped into one of the drivers seats, telling three other women to do the same. Daniel also jumped into the back of one of the trucks, Teal'c jumping up beside him. Sam however hunkered down beside Jack.

"That was an order Carter," Jack said, "Not a suggestion."

"I'm not going without you sir," Sam replied as she checked the clip in her gun.

Jack shook his head before shouting. "Get driving people. Head for the gate and we'll meet you there."

Three of the trucks began to drive away, but the forth, the one that Natasha was driving and that Teal'c and Daniel were in the back of, didn't move.

"Get in the back of the truck," Daniel shouted, "We can cover everything from there, no need for any heroics."

Jack rolled his eyes but he and Sam both stood and headed for the truck, keeping low so that they didn't make themselves easy targets. Instead of getting into the truck though the two went onto the roof. It wasn't easy, it was only canvas, but Jack gave Sam a boost up and then Sam pulled him up after her and they lay down across the ribs that held up the canvas.

"Get going," Jack ordered, "Because I can see them coming. But take it easy will you, it's not entirely secure up here."

The truck started to move as the group of armed men that Jack had seen came round the corner, guns at the ready. "Daniel," Jack called, "Make sure everyone in the truck stays down. T, how about you me and Carter give them all something to think about. Don't kill them though; just keep them from following us."

Teal'c opened fire, aiming for their feet, leaving great holes in the ground where the staff blasts hit, while Sam and Jack fired at the people themselves, aiming for none lethal shots to the limbs. The group of men returned fire and the people in the truck below them, and in the ones in front started to scream.

Sam moved from where she was lying on the roof looking back at the group of gun men to look at the other trucks. "Get down and stay as small as you can," she shouted, "And pass it on to the other trucks."

The women in the truck in front nodded and then Sam went back to join Jack, shooting at the men.

Once they reached the trees Sam and Jack stopped shooting and slowly made their way forward to sit on the roof of the cab that Natasha was sitting in. Carefully, Sam going first, they got into the cab through the window.

"How long will it take to get to the stargate?" Jack asked Natasha.

"At this speed a few hours," Natasha answered, "It is a lot quicker to drive than it is to walk because we don't have to fight through the snow; all the trucks are fitted with ploughs."

"Good," Jack answered, "Because I think getting there before dark would be a good idea."

"Are there any more trucks that they can use to follow us?" Sam then asked.

"No," Natasha answered, "We took all four so that they wouldn't; we could have got everyone into two of them."

"Good thinking," Jack congratulated her, "Hopefully that means we won't be seeing them again."

Everyone then fell silent as they carried on driving. When they reached what Natasha said was the half-way point between the village and the gate they heard movement in the back and then there was a knock on the sliding partition that was in the back of the cab. Sam reached over her shoulder and opened it up to find Daniel with some food and water. He passed it over and then asked, "Are you going straight back to earth?" Daniel asked, "Or a planet in between."

"A planet in between," Jack responded, "Just to make sure that if it takes time to get through to earth and make them believe that it's us, that we have the time."

"Good plan," Daniel answered before he shut the door.

They carried on driving, eating and drinking the food that Daniel had passed forward to them. They reached the gate without incident and everyone got out, giving SG1 a chance to see everyone that had come with them.

There were twenty, maybe thirty, women and about fifteen children aged between a baby held in its mothers arm to a boy who looked about ten to a pair of teenage girls, all of whom were sticking close to their mothers.

"Let's get this show on the road," Jack said his voice loud enough for everyone to hear. "T, Daniel, I've changed my mind, it looks like we're alone so dial earth and send the code."

Daniel nodded and the two of them moved to the DHD and began dialling the coordinates for earth. Just as the gate engaged though, causing the women to flinch, they heard a clapping sound behind them.

Everyone turned and saw a slightly blood stained Isaac standing in front of a group of men, all of whom looked angry. "I'm impressed," Isaac sneered, "You've managed to get all of our women to follow you."

"We are not your women," Natasha stated, stepping forward.

Isaac stepped forward, limping heavily, closer to Natasha, and then slapped her across the face. Natasha staggered back as Jack and Sam raised their guns and Teal'c raised his staff weapon. Sam walked forward, putting herself between Natasha and Isaac and glared at him.

"Back off Isaac," she warned, pointing her gun straight at his head.

"Carter," Jack warned, "Don't let this turn into Turgan."

"Now who is Turgan?" Isaac asked.

"Someone else who thought women were weak," Sam snapped, "And someone who learnt at the point of a knife that we are not."

"At the point of a knife you say," Isaac said, "Care to try again?"

Sam looked back to Jack, who was shaking his head. She however nodded and moved back to him, taking Natasha with her. "We can use it as a distraction," Sam muttered, "So you can get everyone through the gate and out of here."

Jack didn't look happy but he nodded. He gestured to Daniel and Teal'c, telling them without words what the plan was, and as Sam put her gun down and took off her jacket, he and Teal'c began to guide people through the gate, slowly and keeping them low so that they weren't as obvious. Daniel went through with the first group while Teal'c remained behind.

"Come on then Isaac," Sam said as she drew her knife, "This was your idea."

Isaac smiled at her and drew his own blade, which was considerably longer than Sam's, and the two faced each other. Sam was more concerned with creating a distraction than actually winning the fight so she made sure that her movements were fairly obvious, so that Isaac would be able to block them, but flamboyant enough that it would hold the attention of his men.

They exchanged blows, Isaac being quick even with his bad leg, Jack had obviously only left him with a flesh wound. Sam drawing the first blood with a cut that went straight though Isaac's coat and into his skin. Isaac cut her cheek soon after that and then the two of them danced around each other until Jack shouted, "Carter, all clear, it's time to go."

Isaac hadn't been expecting the shout so he started slightly at the noise, but Sam had been waiting for it so she took the opportunity that had been given to her and quickly stepped to one side and grabbed Isaac's knife hand. She twisted it up his back before pushing him into his men; Jack then opened fire as Sam made a mad dash for the gate.

She reached it and grabbed Jack and the two went through together. They hit the ramp with a clatter and then Jack shouted. "Shut it down now."

There was a flurry of activity and then the gate was shut down. Jack and Sam lay on the ramp for a minute before slowly getting to their feet as General Hammond approached.

"It is really good to see you safe and sound," he said, "And while I want to hear everything that has happened, and an explanation about why my gate room now looks like a mothers meeting, Doctor Jackson has given me the bare bones so I know you need your sleep, and to get checked over by Doctor Fraiser and her team." He smiled at the two of them before saying. "I'll see you in the morning."

He then offered them both and hand and pulled them to their feet. The women in the gateroom all looked confused but Natasha seemed to be handling it well enough as she walked over to Sam and Jack as the two of them joined Daniel and Teal'c. "Thank you," she said, "For showing us that there is another way to live."

"Don't worry about it," Jack replied, "Although I'm not sure you'll thank me later. We've got to all go and get checked over by the doctors to make sure that none of us are ill."

With that said the four of them lead the way out of the gateroom and down the corridors to the infirmary.


	10. Day 10

**So this is a bit of a long chapter but I hope you like it.**

3rd January

They'd all been seen quickly the night before, the nurses making quick work of checking them all over, before they'd all been sent to various isolation rooms, to make sure that they hadn't brought anything back with them.

The women and children they had brought with them also got checked over and then taken to various isolation rooms, and when those were full, were put into curtained off areas in the main infirmary while the nurses moved all the none emergency things they might need over night to the other end so that they could stay separated.

Janet hadn't been there, she'd been at home with Cassie, but the four members were woken the next morning, all of them feeling better after a night in a proper bed, by Janet bursting into the room.

They all sat upright, startled by the noise, but then relaxed when they saw who it was.

"Thank god you're all ok," Janet gushed as she looked them all over quickly before heading to Daniel's bed side, "I honestly thought we'd lost you for good this time." She wrapped her arms around Daniel and buried her head in the side of his neck.

"Nope," Jack answered with a slight smile as Daniel hugged Janet back, "It'll take more than a few overzealous people and the cold to keep us from coming home."

"If you're in here I take it that means there's nothing wrong with us," Sam said as Janet smiled at Jack.

Janet nodded. "Your blood works all come back clear. There's nothing wrong with you except mild malnutrition and mild dehydration, all of which we can fix easily."

"Good," Jack said as he swung his legs over the bed, "Because there are a few people I have some choice words to tell them."

"Not yet you don't," Janet stated, falling into doctor mode, "You've got to spend the next day or so sorting out what happened with General Hammond, and helping your refugees acclimatise and find a new home."

Jack sighed but nodded.

Janet then pulled totally away from Daniel and said, "If you want to go and get showered and dressed there are fresh clothes in your lockers."

"That would be great," Jack answered for all of them, "We really only had time for a quick rinse last night before we got basically locked in here."

Janet gave him a small smile. "Sorry Colonel but we didn't want to take any chances." Jack nodded his head in understanding as Janet continued to say, "I really am glad to see the four of you back in one piece, even if there are a few cuts and bruises." She was looking at Sam as she said the last few words.

Sam just shrugged in response as Teal'c said, "It is good to see you too DoctorFraiser."

They all smiled at each other before trooping out of the room, heading towards hot showers and clean clothes, both of which they were looking forward to immensely.

Once they'd all finished they meet outside the lockers and then headed to the mess for some breakfast. They all ate and drank the warmest things they could find. While they did feel much warmer now than they had for the last few days they still felt cold inside.

As soon as they'd finished they headed up the Hammond's office, to see if he was free to give them their debrief. They arrived in the conference room to see SG5 just finishing up with the General.

After the members of that team had expressed their happiness about having SG1 back safe and sound and left Jack asked Hammond, "When do you want to debrief General?"

"I've got time now Colonel," Hammond answered, "If you want to get down to it now."

"That sounds good to me sir," Jack answered as the rest of the team nodded.

They all sat down and then Hammond looked at them all expectantly as he said, "I know the bare bones of what happened. The three of you travelled to a planet where women were not accepted as equals and because you wanted to protect Major Carter you concealed her identity which in turn lead to you all being held and then escaping with the help of the women of the village, some of whom you managed to befriend."

"That sounds about right sir," Sam answered.

Hammond nodded. "So what happened, I want to know everything," Hammond said, "After you went through the gate we knew it was unlikely we'd be hearing from you again but we had expected you back a few days ago. We assigned two days to travel there, two days to speak to the villagers and see if they would be open to trade, and then two days to get back. On the first day we hadn't heard from you we assumed you'd just had trouble getting through the snow, but on the second day we figured something had gone wrong, and then you came back the next day and proved us right."

Jack nodded. "Well there were no incidents the first day," he began to explain, "We just walked as far as we were able to before it got dark, making sure we ate plenty and that everyone was warm enough as we went. The second day started much the same but in the early afternoon Carter spotted some storm clouds and I made the call to hunker down before it hit." Jack paused for a moment to take a sip of water before continuing. "We got the tents up and got inside just in time and then sat through the storm, Carter and I spent much of it sleeping and Daniel and Teal'c did much the same. We woke up around dinner time and found that it was still going strong so ate some dinner and went back to sleep. When we woke up the next morning it sounded like the storm had stopped so Carter looked outside and found that it indeed had. We got up and started sorted everything out, which involved digging the F.R.E.D. out of where it had become buried in the snow."

Hammond nodded. "Well done for seeing the storm and setting up before it hit." He then looked to Sam. "Good job Major."

"Thank you sir," Sam responded before Jack carried on speaking.

"We continued to walk after that, heading for the village. I decided that if we didn't find it before night fall then we would call it a bust and head for home. The Tok'ra said that it was a day and a bits walk but in the end it took us nearly two and a half days to eventually find the village."

"I will be speaking to them about that," Hammond stated, "I can assure you of that."

"I was hoping to speak to them myself General," Jack said, "There were a few problems with the information they gave us."

Daniel and Teal'c nodded as Sam said, "I think we would all appreciate being able to talk to them ourselves sir."

Hammond was silent for a moment before he nodded. "I will send a message to them and let them know that you will be coming to visit them at some point in the next few days."

"Thank you," Jack accepted, "Shall I continue?"

"Please do," Hammond replied.

"We found the village," Jack said, "And they invited us in out of the cold. When we went in however I noticed that there didn't seem to be many women around and those that were around were stood in the corners in silence, obviously there to serve. Carter saw it too and we decided that she should keep her hood up and not speak, so we could pretend that she was just cold and had lost her voice, and so that she didn't show she was a woman. I got the message across to Daniel and Teal'c and they followed the plan as well. We ate and drank what they offered us, well Carter, Daniel and I ate and drank while Teal'c just ate and had some water from our canteens. When we went to bed that night we were shown to a room and then quickly fell asleep."

Jack stopped again for a drink before continuing. "When I woke the next morning it was in darkness and it felt like I had been hit by a bus, especially when I tried to sit up. Once I eventually could get up, to my knees at least, I began to search for the others. I knew that there were two other people in the cell with me because I could hear their breathing so I looked for them. I found Daniel first and once I'd woken him and made sure that he would stay lying down I went to find the other person who turned out to be Teal'c. Once the two of them were conscious we tried to work out what had happened, where we were, and where Carter was. I worked out that we were underground somewhere and then we decided to see if Carter was in another cell."

He stopped talking and Sam took over. "I could hear them calling my name so I woke up and tried to sit up, which was a mistake as it turned out. The Colonel told me to stay lying down until my head stopped spinning and then I moved to the door to see where I was in relation to them."

Hammond nodded.

"Natasha was the woman who feed us, well feed the guys to begin with," Sam continued, "She said that Isaac had ordered that I was not to eat. The Colonel passed his meal to me though and that's how we started to win over Natasha who in the end was instrumental to getting us out of there."

"The first day Isaac came to see us in the morning, to try and get us to turn on Sam, but once he realised that we wouldn't he left and then the next person we saw was Natasha at the end of the day when she brought us food. All of this happened with a knife to Jack's throat because he felt threatened by him even behind bars," Daniel said, taking over, "The second day they had us down there and feed us three times, the only person we saw was Natasha. But that was when we worked out how we could escape. The hinges that held the doors in the bars were weak so we started to kick at them to get out. We kept that up until we went to sleep, taking breaks when we needed them. We also spent the time that Natasha came down to give us food talking to her, although she was more interested in what Sam had to say about how we treated her, she didn't quite believe that what we were doing, standing by her, was what was common here on Earth."

Hammond shook his head. "Sometimes I wonder why it is that I still do this," he confided, "But then you and the other teams come back from planets and I hear about how bad some people have it and I realise that what we do may well help them as well as our planet."

Jack, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c all nodded, they totally understood where Hammond was coming from.

"Continue please," Hammond said, leaving it open for anyone to carry on talking.

"On the third day," Jack said, his voice more quiet now, "Isaac finally came down to see us again. This time though he ignored the three of us and went straight to Carter's cell. The men he had with him took her out and then they headed out again, taking Sam with them." Jack shook his head. "When Natasha came down with lunch she didn't know where Carter was, only that she had spent the morning with her and then been taken somewhere else. We spent much of the day kicking at the hinges, waiting for Carter to come back."

Jack lost his voice at that point as he thought back and saw the cuts that had been all over Sam's back once again. Teal'c saw that he wasn't going to be able to continue so took over. "When MajorCarter did come back she was put into our cell and she was unconscious. When we looked her over to see what was wrong we found that she had been whipped."

"No one had mentioned that to me," Hammond interrupted, "Are you ok Major?"

Sam nodded. "I am sir," she answered, "While it did open up my back in some places most of it was just bruising. Natasha brought me something to put on it which helped and the nurse last night said that there didn't look like there was any sign of infection, and she covered it in cream. It feels alright now."

Hammond narrowed his eyes at her, not totally believing her.

"I'm ok I promise," Sam assured him in a quieter voice.

Hammond looked at her for a moment more before he nodded.

"So what happened after that?" Hammond asked.

"Carter didn't regain consciousness until the following morning," Jack continued, "So we let her sleep for the evening and we kept at the doors. When we woke the next morning Carter still wasn't great but when Natasha arrived she said that Isaac was going to leave us be for the day and that she had something to help Carter. We also learnt why Carter had been whipped."

"And why was that?" Hammond asked.

"Because she stepped in when one of the other women who she had to work with was threatened," Daniel said, "And her actions were what led to the women trusting us enough to help us escape."

Hammond nodded his head in understanding and then Jack continued. "Over the course of the day we came up with a plan to get out of the cell and off the planet, as well as continued to kick at the hinges to try and get them to break. We decided to escape the next morning, because Natasha was sure that Isaac wouldn't be back down to see us until that afternoon. Natasha said she and the other women wanted to come with us and that they could provide a distraction, and transport, to help us out so we accepted that. The following morning Natasha came down and told us that while the distraction and transport was sorted the women also wanted to bring their children, before the men had a chance to brain wash them into their way of life."

"That explains all the refugees," Hammond commented, "Is there anything else I need to know? And how did Major Carter get her cut?"

"We managed to break three of the four hinges off," Sam explained, "But we left the fourth until it was time to go to make sure that the bars didn't fall and create a noise that would alert the guards outside to our escape. When Natasha came back down with our lunch we kicked that hinge apart and then headed up the stairs. We took the guards out as the distraction happened and then we went to get our gear and GDO so we'd be able to get back through the gate. We ran into a little trouble on our way out of the building but we dealt with that. Colonel O'Neill also shot Isaac through the knee when he got in our way. When we reached the trucks they were following us so we lay down covering fire while the trucks drove away, the four of us in the truck at the back. When we got to the gate we found that Isaac had somehow managed to get there ahead of us and was waiting for us." Sam shook her head slightly before continuing. "He slapped Natasha and I stepped forward and put myself between them, which made the Colonel mention Turgan, the man I was sold to not long after I started going off world." Hammond nodded, he remembered who Turgan was. "Anyway, that made Isaac ask who he was and then we ended up having a knife fight, as a distraction so Teal'c and Daniel could get the women through the gate while the Colonel watched my back. I got him but he got me before the Colonel and I beat a hasty retreat through the gate."

Hammond shook his head. "Well I'm glad that you all seem to be fairly unscathed from this latest mission," he stated, "Now how about we go and visit those women you brought back and try and find them a suitable place to live. After that we'll discuss about when you can go and visit the Tok'ra, I'm sure you'd rather see them in person after what's happened."

"Yes sir," Jack agreed quickly.

Hammond stood and Jack, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c followed his lead. They all headed out of the room, going down the stairs and through the control room, nodding to Walter and the others in the room as they passed, and then out and towards the infirmary where the women and the children from the planet were.

They headed for the room that Natasha was in, they knew her better than any of the others and it also seemed as if she was coming out as the speaker for the group, if what the nurses said was anything to go by.

"Natasha," Sam greeted as she went in through the door first, "How are you all?"

"Sam," Natasha replied as she stood from where she was sat on the bed, "We are well. Your nurses have made sure that we have all been fed, and they had given us new clothes that are more suitable to the climate and temperature here." Sam looked around the room and saw that they were all wearing scrubs instead of the thick winter clothes they'd come through the gate in. Even the children were wearing them, although theirs were looking a little too big for them.

"That's good," Sam said. "This is my commanding officer General Hammond," she then continued to say, gesturing to Hammond.

"Thank you for helping my team," Hammond stated as he stepped forward, "I understand that you were instrumental in their escape, as well as helping them while they were being held."

"Sam stood up for us and we learnt that not every planet treats women as ours did," Natasha answered, "I was happy to help if it meant that our children and our children's children could live a life without having to be a slave."

Hammond inclined his head in understanding. "We thought now would be a good time to sort out where it is you and your people are going to go, if you wanted to stay here or if you wanted to find another planet on which you could live."

"I would have to discuss it with the others," Natasha said.

"I understand," Hammond answered, "If you would like we can leave you to it and then speak with you later about what you have decided. If you would like we can make a short list of planets that you might like, if you can give us some idea of what it is you might be looking for if you were to leave earth."

Natasha stood looking blank for a moment.

"I know this is a lot for you to take in," Sam said gently, moving closer to Natasha, "But we are only trying to help."

Natasha nodded. "I understand," she said, concentrating on Sam, "I think if we do decide to leave that all we're going to want is somewhere to call home where we will be treated as equals and not as slaves."

Sam nodded and moved back to the group who were still standing by the door.

Hammond gave her a quick smile before saying. "We shall leave you to it then Natasha. When you have made your decision please let one of the men or women in this corridor know and they will contact me and we can come to some kind of arrangement."

"Thank you General," Natasha answered.

Hammond inclined his head and then the five of them left, leaving Natasha to ask the rest of her people what they wanted to do.

Once they reached the end of the corridor he turned to SG1 and said, "I'll contact the Tok'ra now and while we wait for Natasha to come to a decision I'd like the four of you to stay on base, but whatever it is you chose to do is up to you. There's been a VIP room set aside for you if you want to use it to sleep or relax."

"Thank you General," Daniel said.

Hammond headed back to his office leaving the four of them standing there.

"Food?" Jack suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement and headed for the mess.

They ate and then all went their separate ways. Teal'c headed for his quarters where he intended to kel'no'reem, Daniel to Janet's office to spend some time with her, and Sam headed for her lab, saying that she wanted to catch up on some work. Jack headed for the room that Hammond had set aside for them.

That didn't last long though; he had known that there was something wasn't quite right with Sam, because when she'd said that she was going to her lab her voice had been quiet and subdued, nothing like what she usually sounded like when she was heading for her lab.

He headed down to her lab, taking with him two cups of hot coffee to offer them both a bit of warmth after the last few days of freezing. When he reached her lab he knocked but when there was no answer he checked to see if it was locked or not. When he found that it wasn't he opened the door and headed in, shutting the door behind him before looking around the room.

What he found concerned him no end. Sam's laptop was on and working away on something, but there was no sign of Sam.

"Carter," Jack called gently, "Are you in here."

She didn't reply but Jack heard someone's heavy breathing. He frowned, he couldn't see Sam, or anyone for that matter, but he was sure he could hear someone breathing. He ducked down and looked under Sam's desk, just on the off chance that she was down there.

She was but before Jack could ask her what was wrong he realised that she was shaking, and had a tear stained face. "Hey there Carter," Jack said softly, putting the mugs of coffee to one side as he moved closer to her, "Do you want to come out from under the table."

Sam just looked at him blankly and Jack realised that she was in shock. He pulled the chair out and moved to sit just under the edge of the table, as close to Sam as he could get.

Tentatively he reached out and placed a hand on her knee and gave it a shake, trying to get her to look at him. "Carter," he said softly, trying to get her to snap out of it, "What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Sir?" Sam questioned said, her voice very quiet, "Is that you?"

"Yeah I'm right here Carter," Jack said, giving her knee a squeeze, "What happened?"

"I feel asleep," Sam remembered, "And I dreamt that I was back on that planet, but this time you, Daniel and Teal'c weren't there, you'd told Isaac that you felt the same way about women that they did."

"Oh Carter," Jack said, "You know that we would never do that to you."

Sam nodded but it was slow and shallow and Jack realised that that wasn't it, there was something else. "What else happened Carter?" Jack asked softy, "There's something else."

Sam was silent and refused to look at him. Jack reached out and gently touched her face before turning her head to look at him. "Hey now," he whispered, using the pad of his thumb to wipe the tears off her face, "It's ok, you're home on earth, you're safe, and we'd never ever let anything like that happen."

"It was you," Sam said, avoiding his gaze but keeping her head in his hand, "It wasn't one of the men on the planet who whipped me, it was you."

"Christ," Jack breathed out. "Do you want to come out from under the table Carter?" he asked softly, "You know I'd never hurt you on purpose."

Sam nodded slowly and let Jack back out first before she crawled out after him. She stayed on the floor though and Jack stayed sitting with her, both leaning against the cabinets although Jack noticed that Sam wasn't resting her back totally against the cabinets.

"I thought you said that your back wasn't hurting Carter," Jack said, keeping his voice soft so not to scare her back into the shock she looked like she was coming out of.

"It wasn't sir," Sam answered, her voice still barely above a whisper, "But it is now."

"Your dream," Jack realised, "It made the pain come back."

Sam nodded and Jack sighed. "I'm sorry Carter," he said.

"It's not your fault sir," Sam was quick to say, "It was just a dream."

Jack was silent for a moment before he threw caution to the wind and reached out and wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulder, bringing her closer to his body. "I'm still sorry Sam," he whispered close to her ear, "Because it was me in your dream that caused this."

Sam stayed silent but she did bury her head in his neck. Jack rested his head on top of hers and they sat like that in silence for a long while.

"Thank you sir," Sam said eventually, breaking the silence that had fallen over the room.

"No worries Carter," Jack replied, letting his arm drop away as Sam moved her head off of his shoulder, "I'm glad I could help."

He stood and saw that the coffees were still on the floor. "Do you want this?" he asked, "It's still warmish."

Sam took it as she stood but she didn't drink it.

"What's up Carter?" Jack asked, putting his coffee on the side and studying her closely.

"I'm tired sir," Sam answered honestly, "And if I drink coffee I know I won't go to sleep, but I don't want to go back to sleep if it means I'm going to have another nightmare."

Jack was silent for a moment as he thought over what he could do. "Well you could just drink the coffee, and then have some more, and stay awake," he suggested, "Or you can come and join me in the VIP room." He saw Sam frown and quickly said, "Hear me out ok Carter. After a mission that goes bad we always feel better together don't we." Sam nodded. "Well how about you go to sleep and I'll sit and watch my way through the collection of Simpsons that someone thoughtfully left in there for me. That way if you have a nightmare I can wake you up, or be there when you wake up to tell you that it's all ok."

Sam was silent before she nodded her head. "I'd really appreciate it sir," she said.

"Well then," Jack said taking Sam's coffee from her and putting it down beside his, "How about we go and do that then?"

Sam nodded and they headed out of her lab, Sam shutting her lap and turning off the lights before locking the door. They walked in silence through the corridors, avoiding as many people as they could because while Sam had begun the wipe away the tears that covered her face it as still obvious that she had been crying.

They reached the room without seeing too many people, and managing to avoid the gaze of those that they did see, and headed inside.

Sam hesitated in the door way while Jack headed straight for the TV. When Jack turned and saw that she was still standing there he said, "Lie down and go to sleep Carter. I'll be right here if you need me."

Sam nodded and headed for the bed while Jack took a seat on the sofa and grabbed the remote. He turned the TV on and started watching it, keeping the volume low, but he became aware of Sam tossing and turning on the bed.

"You alright over there Carter?" Jack asked, knowing that she wasn't asleep.

"I can't get comfortable sir," Sam answered, "And I'm freezing."

"Come ere," Jack said, patting the sofa beside him, "Come and sleep over here if you think it'll be warmer."

Sam hesitated for a moment before she grabbed the duvet and pulled it over to the sofa. Jack sat and watched her and then moved up to the end of the sofa so Sam could have more room. Instead of lying down though Sam sat beside Jack and threw the duvet over the both of them.

"You've got to be cold as well sir," she said when Jack gave her a questioning look, "So why not share this."

Jack smiled at her and pulled the duvet up and over his shoulders. Sam smiled at him and then copied his motion so that the both of them only had their heads showing. Jack went back to watching the TV while Sam relaxed against the back of the sofa, letting her head lo back as she started to sleep. Jack watched her out of the corner of his eye and smiled, she looked a lot happier now than she had when he'd come into her lab.

Eventually Sam's head fell from where it was on the back of the sofa onto Jack's shoulder. Jack watched her for a moment, to see if she was going to wake up. When she didn't even stir though he reached across and pulled the duvet up more tightly around her. He kissed her lightly on the forehead, lingering longer than he perhaps should have done with his lips against her skin.

When Sam sighed lightly he pulled away and when she didn't wake up he returned to watching the TV, although his hand did move slightly so that his arm was once again wrapped around her shoulders. Somehow he fell asleep too, lulled by the steading breathing of Sam beside him and the quiet volume of the TV.

When they woke, to the sound of someone knocking on the door, Sam had wrapped both her arms around his middle tightly and Jack still had his wrapped around her shoulders. They both started and moved apart as there was another knock at the door.

"Jack, Sam," they heard Daniel call, "Are the two of you in there? Natasha and her people have some to a decision and Hammond wants us to be there when they discuss it."

"We'll meet you there Daniel," Jack called back as he and Sam got to their feet and threw the duvet back onto the bed.

"Ok," Daniel replied but both Sam and Jack could hear the smile in his voice.

The two of them stared at each other for a moment before they both shook their heads and started to get ready to go. Sam headed into the ensuite and washed her face, to get rid of what remained of the tear stains, while Jack straightened himself out.

Sam came back looking much more put together. "You ok Carter?" he asked her.

Sam nodded. "I am," she answered, "Thank you."

"It was nothing," Jack answered, "You would have done the same for me if the positions had been reversed."

Sam smiled and the two of them left the room and headed for the conference room where they knew the General, Daniel and Teal'c, along with Natasha and any women with her, would be waiting for them.

They reached it and saw that Hammond and everyone else were already sitting. Natasha was there along with the woman Sam knew was Hazel and someone who she recognised but could not put a name too.

"Colonel, Major," Hammond greeted them, "If you'll sit we shall begin."

Sam and Jack took the two remaining seats and Hammond begun.

They talked through everything and Natasha stated that they would prefer going to another world to make their home. Earth was very different to the world they had left and it confused them all. Hammond had said that they did not know of any worlds that had the same level of development as the world they had left, but they knew of planets that would be glad to accept them, chief among them Cimmeria.

Natasha and the other women had liked the sound of that and had agreed to wait and see if Gairwyn would agree to take them in.

After that Natasha and the other women went back to their people, to tell them about what was going to happen, while Hammond sent Jack, Daniel and Sam home. They'd taken Teal'c with them and had all gone to Jack's house. Sam was having nightmares so chances were the rest of them would at one point or another during the night.

They went to sleep in front of Star Wars, all feeling relaxed in each other's company.


	11. Day 11

**Here's the next chapter, hope you like it. The chapter after this, Day 5, will be the last chapter of the story, although I may do an epilogue, I haven't decided yet. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and followed the story, I'm glad that you liked it. **

4th January

They woke the next morning and after all of them got showered and dressed, one after the other, they headed for the SGC. Jack and Daniel both driving, Sam having left her car on base the night before as the antibiotics she was on to make sure that her back did not get infected meant she wasn't really meant to be driving, although she could have done if she'd had to.

Sam was sitting in Jack's truck while Teal'c had opted to go with Daniel. As they drove Sam spoke. "I know I thanked you yesterday but I wanted to make sure you knew that I really am thankful for what you did sir, letting me come and sleep in the VIP room and everything," she said quietly, looking at the road and avoiding Jack's eyes as she did so.

"No worries," Jack assured her, "I would have done the same for Teal'c and Daniel."

Sam nodded and Jack saw out of the corner of his eye that her face had dropped a little. "Although I will admit I'd much rather share a duvet with you than either of those two."

Sam stayed silent, she wasn't sure that Jack had meant it the way that she was taking, but she did smile at him. Jack shrugged, telling her that he meant it, before he smiled back at her.

In the other car Daniel was talking to Teal'c. "So Teal'c," he was saying, "Do you think there is something going on between Jack and Sam?"

"They respect each other," Teal'c answered, "And they are friends."

"I know that," Daniel answered, "But do you think that there's something more than that?"

"I do not DanielJackson," Teal'c replied, "For they also respect the regulations of your Air Force and would not do anything against them."

"Mmm," Daniel hummed, "I guess so."

"Why would you think otherwise DanielJackson?" Teal'c then questioned.

"Well when I went to find them yesterday for General Hammond they were both in the VIP room and I think my knocking woke them up, and they sounded really shocked, like I'd caught them doing something they shouldn't have been," Daniel explained.

"Well they were asleep DanielJackson," Teal'c reasoned, "That does not mean that they were asleep together. And perhaps it was just your knocking that startled them awake and it took them a moment to get their bearings."

"Maybe," Daniel answered although he didn't sound totally convinced.

The two them fell silent and carried on with the rest of the drive that way.

Daniel and Jack parked beside each other when they reached the SGC and then they all headed inside. First they went and got changed before they headed to the mess so they could get something to eat. There had been no fresh food in Jack's cupboards; he hadn't gone shopping after Christmas to replenish what they'd eaten because he'd been on a mission, so that night before they'd gotten takeaway and this morning had voted to eat at the SGC. They'd had coffee while they'd waited for the shower but hadn't eaten anything.

They grabbed some food and then went and sat at one of the tables, a tired looking Janet joining them not long after. Around the room they were aware of people whispering about them but SG1 all ignored it and concentrated on their food.

"So what have you been up to?" Sam asked Janet, "Because if you don't mind me saying you look exhausted."

"It was a busy night," Janet replied, "Some of the women and children you brought back needed some attention, nothing serious just some issues with a lack of certain nutrients, and then SG5 came back with a collection of cuts, bruises, and a broken arm, after a run in with a falling tree. That all needed sorted, which wasn't too difficult to do since there were a few nurses still around, but then I had to do all the paperwork to go with it, which took ages."

"Hang on a second Doc," Jack said, "Weren't you in yesterday morning doing all that as well?"

"I was," Janet answered, "But I wasn't meant to be. I only came in to see if Daniel, and the rest of you, were really ok, but then I sort of got roped in."

Daniel leant in close and kissed her on the cheek before saying, "Well I hope that you're now intending to go home to sleep."

"Don't worry," Janet muttered back, "I'm more than ready to go to sleep right now."

"I'll drop you back if you want," Daniel suggested, "I'd hate to think that you're too tired to drive."

"Don't worry," Janet assured him with her hand on his knee, "I'll be fine. It's not that far and I can go to bed as soon as I get in. Besides, I'm sure you've got work you need to be doing."

Daniel shrugged. "Nothing that can't wait the half hour it would take to drive you home."

The conversation was then interrupted by Natasha appearing at the table.

"Natasha," Sam greeted with a smile, "How are you and your people faring?"

"Well thank you Sam," Natasha answered with a smile, "Your Doctor Janet and your nurses have taken good care of us."

"I'm glad," Sam said as she gave Janet a smile, "So what can I do to help you?"

"General Hammond has had a reply from the one you call Gairwyn," Natasha explained, "And he said he would like you present for when he explains it to us, as he says you know them the best."

"Of course," Sam replied, "Just give us two minutes to finish up here and we'll be ready."

The rest of the table nodded and finished the rest of their plates and then took them back to the counter. Janet then said her goodbyes and headed out for home, assuring Daniel that she was going to be fine, and the rest of them headed up to the briefing room.

They got there and found that Hammond and the other two women who had been in the room yesterday deciding on where they were going to be going, talking quietly. It looked like Hammond was listening carefully to what the women were saying in quiet slow voices, obviously still not sure that Hammond was really listening to them and not about to snap like they were used to.

The three of them then looked up as SG1 came in through the door, listening to Daniel explain something that he'd found on some tablet, no one was overly attentive though, just letting the sound of his voice fill the silence.

Daniel fell silent as they came into the room and everyone took their seats.

"Thank you," Hammond said to Natasha. Natasha nodded in reply and then Hammond started talking. "As I said I have been in touch with Gairwyn," he began, "And she has agreed to take you all in. It won't be the easiest life but they respect each other there and will take you in, no questions asked. Their numbers are low due to an attack that took place a few years ago, and they are still rebuilding parts of what was destroyed, but if you will help them then that is all they need."

Natasha and the other two women shared a glance before Natasha said, "Can we please have a moment to discuss this?"

"Of course," Hammond answered, "Take all the time you want. You can use my office to offer you some privacy."

"Thank you," Natasha accepted before she stood. The other two women followed her lead and they walked into Hammond's office.

While they were talking Hammond turned to SG1. "How are you all feeling?" he asked.

"Good thank you General," Jack answered, "We all slept fairly well last night I think."

Daniel, Sam and Teal'c all nodded; there hadn't been too many incidents last night that had woken them all up, in fact none of them had had a night mare that had caused them to make enough of a fuss to get the rest of them up as well.

"I'm glad," Hammond said.

"Have you heard from the Tok'ra at all yet sir?" Sam asked.

Hammond nodded. "They got back quite quickly for a change," he said, "And they've sent gate coordinates for the planet that they are currently based on so you can come and speak to them."

"Good," Jack answered, "Would it be possible for us to go as soon as possible sir?"

Hammond was silent for a moment before he answered. "They're expecting you," Hammond said, "At some point within the next few days. I would rather you wait until tomorrow though, so we can make sure that you are all totally ok after your ordeal."

Jack glanced at Sam, almost too quickly to notice, before he shook his head. "We're fine sir," Jack assured him, "We can go today."

Hammond frowned at him for a moment before he said, "I want you to wait please, and I also want you to get checked over, to make sure that you are over the slight malnutrition and dehydration that you exhibited when you came back from the planet."

Jack rolled his eyes. Hammond raised an eyebrow at him and said, "It's not up for debate Colonel, either go to the infirmary and get checked over or don't go and see the Tok'ra."

Daniel looked away, biting his lip to hide a smile, Sam doing much the same beside him. Jack glared at them but the two of them just looked back at him, just managing not to smile too much. Jack looked for support from Teal'c, but the Jaffa just looked back at him with a blank face.

Jack sighed and turned back to look at Hammond, who was watching the four of them with an amused look in his eye. He was glad to see that the way they all acted with each other hadn't changed, that told him that while they'd been through a lot, especially Sam, when they'd been on that planet; they were going to help each other get through it.

Hammond looked past the four of them and to his office. "It looks like they've come to an agreement," Hammond said, nodding to the office.

SG1 all turned to look at the office and saw that the three women were all nodding.

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed as the three of them then came out of the office and retook their seats.

SG1 and Hammond all remained silent, waiting for Natasha or one of the other women to start speaking.

It was Natasha who eventually broke the silence that had over taken the room. "This place you call Cimmeria sounds like it will be a good fit for us. We are not opposed to working hard, we are used to that, and so long as we are treated as equals we will be happy to do whatever is needed."

Sam smiled at her. "They are lovely people," she assured them, "And they will make you feel welcome, that I am sure of. They worship a god called Thor and he teaches them to stand tall, be proud, and most of all treat others as you wish to be treated."

Natasha smiled at her. "They sound like good people," she said, "But we do not worship any god, the reason we are in servitude in the first place was because of our gods, they came and took the women to act as servants to them, and when they left us, we do not know why, the men decided that they wanted servants too and so the cycle continued."

"That sounds like a Goa'uld," Daniel mussed, "What was their name?"

"He was called Anubis," Natasha answered, "One day he was there and the next he was gone. At first we thought that he had forsaken us but then we realised that that meant we were free from his rule of terror."

Jack shared a glance with Hammond before he said, "Anubis died."

"A god cannot die," Hazel objected.

"Anubis was not a god," Sam explained gently, "He was an alien in a person's body, much like the Tok'ra who I believe you know, but unlike the Tok'ra Anubis and the rest of the Goa'uld completely take over a person's body and mind."

"We know of the Tok'ra," Natasha agreed, "They came to the village once, but they did not stay long and did not say why they were there."

"Another thing to add to the list of things I have to say to them," Jack muttered.

Sam nodded in agreement and then said, "I'm glad that you have found our suggestion agreeable, I hope that it works out for you."

Natasha inclined her head in Sam's direction.

"If that is sorted," Hammond said, "Then I shall invite you to take a party through to meet Gairwyn and her people before you move there, today or tomorrow if you want to."

"Thank you General," Natasha replied, "Would it be possible for Sam to accompany us?"

"I'm sorry," Sam said, "But I'm already scheduled to go off world tomorrow, and I'm not allowed off world today, if I was able to I would gladly go with you. But I can assure you that Gairwyn will take good care of you, and I'm sure that General Hammond would be able to find someone else to accompany you if that's what you want."

Natasha shook her head. "If you are busy then would it be ok if we waited another day or so before we went and had a look?"

Sam looked at Hammond, waiting to see what he would say. Hammond nodded. "Of course, take however long you need; you are guests here until you find a new home that you will be happy in."

"Thank you General," Natasha replied with a smile, "Now we will take our leave, and go and tell the rest of our people the good news."

Hammond smiled at her. "Of course. SG1 can you wait another moment please?"

SG1 nodded and watched as Natasha, Hazel and the third women left. Once the door had shut behind them, the four team members turned their attention back to Hammond.

"So long as you're sure that you're up to it I'll have you scheduled to go off world just after breakfast tomorrow, I know we have a lull in travel then and it'll give you all a chance to have your tests done and get the results."

Jack nodded. "Anything else sir?" he asked.

"One thing," Hammond replied, "I know that all of you are annoyed with the Tok'ra."

"No kidding," Jack muttered under his breath, causing Sam to smile slightly.

Hammond ignored him and carried on talking. "And that you have every right to be. But they are our allies so give them a chance to explain themselves before you let loose with both barrels."

"Are you not going to tell us to be polite?" Jack asked with a slight smile.

Hammond shrugged. "I know there's no point, you're annoyed and you're going to let it show," he said, "Plus after what you've gone through on their information they're going to deserve it."

Jack smiled at him. "Well that is fair enough sir," he joked.

Hammond rolled his eyes and shook his head. "That's it," he told them, "I'll see you tomorrow at ten in the gate room, provided that your tests all come back clear."

"See you then sir," Jack said as they all stood.

Hammond nodded and then watched as they all left the room, Sam however didn't follow them and Hammond gave her a questioning look. "Are you ok Major?"

"Yes sir," Sam answered, "I was just wondering if you knew if my dad was going to be there tomorrow."

"I think he is Major," Hammond answered.

Sam nodded but stayed where she was, looking around the room, anywhere but Hammond's face.

"Major?" Hammond questioned. He then took a step closer and said, "Sam?"

"It's nothing really," Sam said, "It's silly."

"I've known you all your life," Hammond said gently as he rested a hand on her shoulder, "I have never once believed you when you've said it was nothing."

"It's just the last few days," Sam said slowly, "They haven't been the best."

"That they haven't," Hammond agreed, "What else."

"I just want someone to give me a hug Uncle George," Sam said, looking at her feet.

"Oh Samantha," Hammond said, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Sam. It was only a quick hug, it wasn't really something that the two of them should be doing as commanding officer and subordinate, but it did make Sam feel better.

"Thank you sir," Sam said.

Hammond smiled at her before saying, in a semi serious tone, "Now go and get some work done Major."

Sam smiled back at him, knowing that he was joking, before she turned and headed for the door.

Until lunch they all went their separate ways, Daniel doing some work in his lab, Sam doing the same in hers, Teal'c going to his room and kel'no'reeming, and Jack wandered around for a bit before he headed to his office to try and make a start on the paper work he had piled in there. After lunch, which they ate together, they all headed down to the infirmary to get their tests done.

The nurses took their blood quickly and sent them to get tested. SG1 all then went back to work.

While Daniel and Teal'c headed back to do what they had been doing before lunch, Sam and Jack headed to see Natasha and her people, to make sure that they were ok and being taken care of, and if there was anything the two of them could help them with, like telling them more about Cimmeria.

By the time the end of the day rolled round they were all more than ready to head for home. They said their goodbyes to Teal'c outside of his room and then the three of them headed up to the surface together. Once they'd reached their cars they all said goodbye to each other and headed home.


	12. Day 12

**So this is it, the twelfth chapter. I'm going to be doing an epilogue about the women settling on their new planet but this is it for the main story, which was meant to be for the twelve days of Christmas. I'm sorry that the chapters took so long to post, I really did mean to do one a day from the 25th of December to the 5th of January, but life got crazy so it took a little longer.**

**Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed, I'm glad that you liked it.**

5th January

When they came in the next morning, Jack, Sam and Daniel all ending up arriving together, they headed down to see Teal'c before they headed for Hammond's office, hoping that he was already in so that they could speak to him and find out whether or not they were going off world to see the Tok'ra today.

They headed in through the briefing room and could see the General already sitting in his office, writing something. Jack knocked on the glass to get his attention. Hammond looked up and gestured for them to come in as he put his pen down to one side.

Jack led the way in, followed closely by Sam, Daniel and then Teal'c.

"Good morning," Hammond greeted.

"Morning General," the four of them responded together.

Jack then carried on to say, "So what's the verdict sir? Are we allowed off world?"

Hammond studied them for a moment before he nodded. "Your tests results have all come back saying you're fine so I'm going to let you go off world to see the Tok'ra."

"Thank you sir," Jack replied.

Hammond smiled at the four of them before saying, "Go and get yourselves sorted and be back in the gate room for ten."

"Yes sir," Jack and Sam answered while Teal'c and Daniel both nodded.

The four of them then turned and left his office. Hammond caught Sam's eye as she left and gave her a quick smile, and a questioning look, wondering if she was feeling better today. Sam smiled back and gave him a shallow nod; she was feeling much better today than she had been the day before when she'd needed a hug.

Sam then followed the rest of her team out and they all headed for the mess, to grab a bite to eat to pass the time until they could go through the gate.

Once they'd all sat down on their usual table, with plates of food, Teal'c's considerably more full than the other threes. As they ate Jack asked, "So how did everyone sleep last night?"

"Alright I guess," Daniel answered first, "I was warm at least."

"I'm sure Janet helped with that," Jack teased.

"Indeed," Teal'c said, "I imagine that DoctorFraiser is an excellent source of heat, I have heard many people say that she is hot."

Sam and Jack both bit their lips as Daniel's expression went through a million changes before landing on silent shock as he took in Teal'c's.

"T buddy," Jack said, barely keeping it together, "Sometimes I don't know whether you actually don't understand something or if you're just taking the mick."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow at Jack before he returned to eating, leaving Daniel getting gradually redder as a blush climbed up his face.

That was what finally did it for Jack and Sam. Neither of them could keep it together any longer and burst into loud and carefree laughter, causing the occupants of the tables around them to all look in their direction, wondering what had caused such mirth in a team that had been through hell over the last few days.

"Anyway," Daniel finally managed to say as Jack and Sam began to quiet down, "Back on topic, how did the rest of you sleep?"

Jack and Sam stopped laughing but continued to smile as Teal'c answered. "I had a very good kel'no'reem thank you O'Neill."

"Good," Jack said looking between Daniel and Teal'c, "I'm glad."

"How about you Jack?" Daniel asked, "You sleep well?"

Jack glanced briefly at Sam before he nodded. "I did actually yeah," he said. He then turned to Sam. "You've been a little quiet Carter," he said, "How did you sleep?"

Sam stayed silent but a slight blush spread across her cheeks, as she shifted her eyes to look at Jack quickly.

"Sam?" Daniel questioned, "You alright?"

"Yeah fine," Sam answered quickly, "I slept pretty well last night."

Jack smirked at her while Daniel gave the two of them a questioning look. He was going to ask what the hell was going on but then decided that it would just be a better idea to leave it; the two of them were always a little odd when they were together.

Jack continued watching Sam out of the corner of his eye as they all went back to eating. She looked happier this morning, a lot happier, and he was glad that she was. After yesterday he knew that she hadn't been handling it well, but now it looked like she was going to be fine.

In fact Jack realised as he looked around the table, it looked like they were all going to be fine.

He smiled to himself and then looked down at his food, concentrating on eating that.

Once they'd all finished, Daniel having another two cups of coffee before he said that he was done, they all went their separate ways to find something to do while they waited to go off world.

About ten minutes before they were due to leave they all met outside the locker room, ready to go and get dressed for going to see the Tok'ra.

They all went into their lockers and grabbed their vests before heading back out to the corridor where they all met up again.

"Everyone ready to go?" Jack asked as they all strapped themselves in.

Sam, Daniel and Teal'c all nodded. The four of them then made their way towards the gate room.

"Are you going to play nice like Hammond asked?" Daniel asked Jack as they walked.

"I haven't decided yet," Jack replied, "It depends how much they annoy me when we get there."

Sam smiled softly and Jack smiled back at her while Daniel shook his head.

"Just be careful ok Jack," Daniel said.

Jack turned his smiling face to Daniel. "Oh don't worry," he assured his friend, "I might go after them with both barrels but I'm going to make sure that I'm careful, they can get really uppity and I really not in the mood to deal with that."

Daniel rolled his eyes while Teal'c raised an eyebrow. Sam however smiled wider. "That's fair enough sir," she said, "But I wouldn't go too gentle on them."

The three men gave her a side glance and saw that while she was smiling her eyes weren't sparkling like they usually did. Daniel and Jack shared a glance before Jack reached across and gave Sam's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Oh don't worry Carter," he said, "We're going to find out why the hell they sent us to that planet. I mean they're not actually stupid enough to not have seen what was going on there."

The sparkle in Sam's eye came back and Jack and Daniel smiled at her. The two then shared another look, glad that while it looked like Sam wasn't pleased with the Tok'ra she was looking happier with what had happened over the last few days.

They reached the gate room and saw that Hammond was stood in the control room watching them. He nodded to them and then told Walter to start dialling the gate.

As the gate began to dial some air men came in and handed them all some leg holsters, leaving them all with a zat each and a hand gun. The four of them took them with a frown and once they were in place they looked up to the control room.

They didn't usually take weapons with them when they went to see the Tok'ra; they were after all their allies. When they did take weapons it was because they were going somewhere with the Tok'ra, or helping them to do something, so they were all a little confused about why Hammond was sending them with guns.

"I thought you said we had to play nice sir," Jack called up to him, "Giving me a gun is going to make that harder."

A few people in the gate room and the control room gave him shocked looks, but everyone who knew Jack well, like the rest of SG1, Hammond and Walter, all shook their heads, knowing that he was messing around.

"There's something not right," Hammond explained over the tanoy, "They never should have suggested that we go there, let alone suggest that you went there, so I want you all to have some protection when you're there in case they've got another traitor in their midst."

"That's fair enough sir," Jack replied.

"Glad you think so Colonel," Hammond responded, "And I really hope that I don't receive news that you've shot anyone ok, that goes for all of you."

"Sir yes sir," Jack replied as he saluted Hammond.

Sam, Daniel and Teal'c all nodded their heads while Hammond rolled his eyes at Jack's antics.

The gate them engaged and Hammond said, "SG1 you have a go. I want you back before the end of the day, or to have heard from you before them."

The four of them all nodded before they turned and headed up the ramp towards the gate.

"At least it'll be warmer this time," Daniel muttered as they came to the event horizon.

"Here's hoping," Jack replied before they all stepped through together.

On the other side of the gate they were met by a trio of Tok'ra, two of whom they recognised, and a sandy landscape complete with massive dune.

"Dad," Sam greeted with a smile as she moved forward and hugged her dad.

"Hey kiddo," Jacob replied as he hugged her back.

Sam hissed slightly at the contact and Jacob pulled away quickly. "Sam," he said looking her up and down, "What's wrong?"

"How about we take this inside," Jack suggested, "And we can explain everything to you, and you can explain a few things to us."

Anise then stepped forward. "What do you mean we can explain some things to you?"

"Well you can explain why you sent us to a world where women were treated as slaves and where we ended up in prison for sticking with Sam, and where Sam ended up getting whipped," Daniel snapped, "Think you can do that?"

"You did what," Jacob exclaimed turning to Anise and the other Tok'ra.

As he said that Jack turned to Daniel and said, "Calm down ok Daniel. If anyone is going to blow a fuse it's going to be me ok, we need you to keep your head so you can keep me out of trouble."

Daniel nodded as the third Tok'ra said, "We shall explain all inside."

Jacob glared at him, as did Jack, but they all followed him across the sand and up one of the dunes. At the top they stopped and then the familiar sound of rings activating came to their ears. They reappeared in the underground tunnels that they'd gotten used to when it came to dealing with the Tok'ra.

"Follow me," the third Tok'ra instructed once the rings had disappeared back into the ground.

The four members of SG1 feel in behind the third Tok'ra and Anise while Jacob decided to walk beside his daughter. They walked through the tunnels in silence, although Jacob kept giving his daughter, and the rest of her team, sideways looks.

He wondered what had happened to them; it wasn't often that Daniel lost his cool that, was usually Jack's job, especially when it came to dealing with the Tok'ra. Jacob also really wanted to know why the hell the Tok'ra council, without involving him, had given the SGC information on a planet.

The fatherly part of him was pissed because where ever it was that they had gone had obviously caused his daughter a lot of pain, while Sel'mac was annoyed, and the rest of Jacob was pissed, that they had been kept out of the council meeting that had resulted in the SGC receiving the information.

Since the SGC had become allies of the Tok'ra they always had a meeting to discuss what it was they were going to share with the SGC. While it annoyed Jacob that they had to vet the information that they were sending to his home planet, information that might help them protect themselves against the Goa'uld, he knew that being included in the council that ultimately decided what was said and what wasn't helped Earth immensely, but only when he was involved.

They walked until they came to the room that they usually used for meetings and talks when anyone from the SGC was talking to the Tok'ra.

"Please," the third Tok'ra said as he gestured to the chairs, "Take a seat."

Jack, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c all shared a look, wondering where this was going, before they took a seat. They sat so that Jack and Daniel were sat between Sam and Teal'c, leaving space for Jacob to sit beside his daughter. Sam was next to Jack and he watched her out of the corner of his eye as she got comfortable. While she had said her back was ok the day before from her reaction to Jacob's hug Jack could tell that pressure being applied to it was still bothering it.

When she sat without flinching though, resting her back gently against the back of the chair Jack relaxed slightly and looked to where Anise was sitting, the other Tok'ra having left the room as soon as they had sat.

Jacob was still standing, obviously torn about where he should be sitting. He obviously wanted to sit with his daughter, he had hurt her earlier and wanted to be there to support her while they spoke, but he knew that he was meant to sit with Anise. Sam could see the dilemma on his face and smiled at him, silently telling him that she was ok. Jacob smiled slightly in response before he took the seat beside Anise.

"So," Jack began to say.

"Not yet," Anise interrupted, "We must wait for Garshaw before we go any further."

Jack sighed and slumped back in his seat.

They sat in silence as they waited for Garshaw to arrive. SG1 didn't speak because there was nothing they needed to say to each other, and there was nothing they could say to the Tok'ra as they knew any attempt to ask anything would be met with Anise telling them to wait. Jacob and Anise were silent because Jacob was still stewing over the council sending his daughter, and her team, to a planet where they obviously hadn't been welcome, and Anise because she was too busy watching SG1 like a hawk to even think about speaking.

When Garshaw did walk in, perhaps ten minutes after they'd all sat down, Jack gave a small sigh of relief, he hated being in a room with Anise for any period of time after she'd tried to come onto him.

"I understand that you are here as a result of your previous mission," Garshaw said, shattering the silence in the room.

"You could say that," Jack answered, "Another way of putting it would be to ask why the hell you sent us to a planet where they treated women like slaves without giving us any warning about that small, but fairly vital, piece of information."

"I understand why you are upset," Garshaw started but Jack quickly cut her off.

"I doubt it," he said, "That crucial piece of information could have prevented us all from being thrown in prison and Carter from being whipped. We're not upset, we're all angry and we want to know why you sent us to that planet."

"We are sorry," Garshaw said, although her voice no longer had the deep tones of the Tok'ra and was instead her human host, "Perhaps we should have told you but we thought that it would be best if you found it out for yourselves, so that your opinions were clouded by what we had told you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jack asked, "Because all I got from that was that you knew that those people were backward and you sent us in without telling us the risks anyway."

Garshaw sighed. "You are correct," she said, the symbiote taking over once again, "But please listen, we had our reasons."

Jack raised an eyebrow while Sam, Daniel and Teal'c all stayed quiet and still, waiting to see what was going to be said. Jacob was fidgeting a little, wanting to say something, but knowing that he would have to wait a little while for his answers.

"We knew that there was something not right with the planet," Garshaw began to explain quietly, "We knew that the men there did not respect their women but it was a trio of males that we sent to the planet and the women there avoided them, refused to even look at them, and would leave if one of them tried to get them alone to talk to them." She shook her head. "The Goa'uld are evil, but the fact that humans can be almost as cruel makes me sick. We came to the decision that telling the SGC, and by extension your team Colonel O'Neill, that they were open to trade, then you would go to the planet and be able to help where we could not. You have helped countless people across the universe and we hoped that the fact you had a woman on your team, one that all three of you respected immensely, would help to get the women of the planet to open up to you, and that you would be able to help them."

"Ok," Sam said, "That does make sense. It doesn't however explain why you didn't warn us? If you wanted us to help you could have just told us what was going on and we would have been able to go in prepared for what we were going to find there."

"We thought that that was for the best," Garshaw explained, "We now realise that we were wrong. If we had told you about what was going on on the planet then you would have been able to avoid ending up in their cells. We are truly sorry for that."

Jack shook his head. "Ok fine, your hearts were in the right place but your brains are about six miles back down the road," he stated, "You could have got use all, especially Carter, killed if we hadn't been able to get the women on our side and escape."

Garshaw and Anise both looked away while Jacob glared at the two of them, clearly unhappy about what they had put his daughter through.

Jack shook his head. "If that's' everything," he said as he stood, "I think we'll be heading back to Earth now."

"Of course," Garshaw said, looking back to them, "Sel'mac and Jacob shall escort you back to the gate."

Jack nodded and the four members of SG1 all stood.

"I am glad that you were able to help those women," Garshaw stated as they left the room.

"Next time you want a hand," Jack replied, "Give us all the details please."

Garshaw didn't reply and soon SG1 and Jacob were stood in the ring platform, waiting for them to engage.

Once they were back on the surface and had walked a little distance away from the rings Jacob stopped, causing SG1 to stop with him.

"I'm sorry kiddo," Jacob said to Sam, "I'm sorry that this happened to you, to all of you."

"It's not your fault dad," Sam assured him.

"No it's not," Jack agreed, "You didn't know anything about it."

Jacob gave them all a smile. "I'll be taking that up with the council don't worry," he assured them, "To make sure that something like this doesn't happen again."

"We'd appreciate that Jacob," Jack said with a smile.

Jacob nodded and they all started walking again.

Once they'd reached the gate Daniel quickly dialled Earth while Jacob hugged his daughter, being careful of her still tender back this time. "Say hello to George for me," Jacob instructed, "And I'll try to get to Earth at some point in the not too distant future."

"Sure thing dad," Sam replied, "It'll be nice to have you earth side for a while."

Jacob smiled and then stood and watched as Sam, Jack, Daniel and Teal'c all walked through the stargate.

Once they stepped though on the other side Jack was quick to insist that Sam went back to see Janet, to make sure that everything was in fact healing quickly. Sam had tried to argue that she was fine but Jack wasn't hearing of it after how she'd reacted to Jacob's greeting hug.

While Jack escorted Sam to the infirmary Daniel and Teal'c opted to go and grab something to eat quickly before they all went to go and see Hammond.

"You did a good job of keeping control of your temper sir," Sam muttered as they walked.

"I did," Jack agreed proudly, "But once we were in there I realised that they weren't being malicious, they were trying to help and just went about it the totally wrong way. I couldn't really get too angry at them about that."

Sam was silent for a moment before she smiled at him. "Well I'm glad sir," she stated.

Jack smiled back at her and the two continued to head for the infirmary in silence.


	13. Epilogue

**So here's the 13th and final chapter for this story. It was a lot of fun to write as a whole and thanks to everyone who reviewed. **

Epilogue

Once they'd finished in the infirmary after getting back from seeing the Tok'ra they'd explained the reasoning for what had happened to Hammond. While he hadn't been happy about the route that the Tok'ra had decided to take he could accept why they had done what they had done, even if they had really gone about it the wrong way.

After that he'd sent the team back to work, telling them that he expected them all out of the mountain at five o'clock on the dot.

Once they'd finished with Hammond they'd all headed to go and see Natasha and her people, to see if they had any questions that they wanted answered. Sam would have gone alone but Jack, Daniel and Teal'c all wanted to go along with her to show that the men here really were different, and to remind the women that they weren't going to have to go through that again.

They'd spent a few hours answering all the questions that Natasha and the rest of her people had, helping to ease the concern that all of them had. They had just left their homes, and everything they knew, and now they were going to move to another planet, SG1 could understand why they had so many questions, so had no problem answering the questions.

Some of the children were more interested in earth, as were some of the adults, so the four team members ended up answering questions about both of the planets, finding the ones about Earth a lot easier.

They'd ended up eating with the group, continuing to answer questions as they did so.

Eventually though they ran out of questions, they knew everything important about Cimmeria and a few bits that were so important, and they also knew a little about earth too. After that they spent a little time asking about what tomorrow would involve.

Sam had explained that she would accompany a group of them through the gate, if they still wanted her too, and they would get the meet the people of Cimmeria as well as have a look around for themselves.

Natasha had said that they did still want Sam to come with them, and then she also asked if Jack, Daniel and Teal'c could also accompany them to the planet.

The three had said that they would love to, but that they needed to check that was ok with Hammond first. Daniel and Teal'c had headed off to do that while Jack and Sam stayed with Natasha and answered a few more questions.

It didn't take long for Daniel and Teal'c to come back with an answer, having found Hammond alone in his office and asking him straight away. The three of them could accompany the women and children off world and Hammond had told Daniel and Teal'c, instructing them to tell Sam and Jack as well, that they were going to be put back onto the mission list at the beginning of the following week, although he had said that he was going to make sure that if they did get any missions that they really were going to be easy ones.

Natasha had been thankful to them all and they had all been happy to help. Each group knew that without the other they would still be on that planet, the women in servitude and SG1 in jail, or possibly dead.

Once they'd all finished with the questions SG1 had taken their leave, telling Natasha that they would see her again in the morning in the gate room. The team had then al headed back to the lockers to get changed back into their civvies, it was almost time to go.

Once they'd all gotten changed they said goodbye to Teal'c before Jack, Sam and Daniel all headed up to the surface.

Sam had come in with Jack that morning, something which had surprised Daniel slightly, but he hadn't commented on it. He'd just assumed that Jack had picked her up, not wanting her to drive with her back still sore.

As he glanced at the two of them getting into Jack's truck though he wasn't so sure. The two of them had behaved a little strangely that morning, although that wasn't uncommon, but Jack was holding the door open for Sam and she was happily smiling at him as she got into the front of the truck.

Daniel just shook his head and started his car, getting ready to leave. Maybe something had shifted between the two of them, maybe it hadn't, but Daniel knew that it wasn't really any of his business. Plus if he didn't know what was going on than it would be easier to deny all knowledge if something did happen.

The three of them all arrived back at the SGC at the same time the next morning, each in their own vehicles this time. They'd all waited for each other at the door and then headed down into the SGC together.

They'd gotten changed and then found Teal'c making his way through a massive plate of food in the mess. They'd all joined him and had eaten their fill. They'd then stayed in the mess, drinking some coffee and fruit juice, seeing no point in spending the half hour they had before they needed to be in the gate room starting any work, there was just no point.

Once they'd wasted some time, exchanging jokes, a few at Daniel's expense, and chatting about what was going on in their lives away from the SGC. Sam had talked a little about her brother, Daniel a bit about some of the digs he was following, Teal'c about how his son and Bray'tac were doing, while Jack stayed pretty quiet.

Soon though it was time to go and get ready to go. They headed back to the lockers to grab their vests before headed towards the gate. As they got closer they could hear the sounds people milling around and they knew that Natasha and the rest of the group that were going to go off world and see Cimmeria.

SG1 walked into the gate room and were greeted by the sight of Natasha and seven other women waiting for them. They eight of them were all dressed in the clothes that they'd come off of their planet in, although they were no longer wearing the thick overcoats that they had worn outside, or the thick fleeces that they had worn inside.

"Aren't they going to be a little warm?" Jack muttered under his breath as they entered the room.

"Maybe sir," Sam said. She then moved over to Natasha and asked, "Are you sure that you're not all going to be too warm? Cimmeria is a lot warmed than your planet."

Natasha nodded. "Your doctor Fraiser said much the same so we're only wearing our tops so that we do not get too hot, thanks to the generators it was quite warm inside if you remember. We also have light jackets that we wore between our tops and our coats when we were outside to wear over the top should we need to."

"Good," Sam said with a smile, "I'm glad that you're prepared."

Natasha smiled back and then turned to the rest of the women she was with. Sam headed back to where Jack and Teal'c were listening to Daniel. "They're alright sir," she said in a low voice as she moved to stand beside him, "They've got it all sorted."

Jack looked between Sam and the group of women before he nodded. "Glad to hear it," he said.

The four of them then all looked towards the door as they heard Hammonds voice. "SG1, you are to accompany Natasha and her group to Cimmeria and help them to understand the way of life there and see if they can fit in there."

The four of them all nodded and then accepted the weapons that the airmen who had come in with Hammond offered them. They knew that it was unlikely they'd need them but it was better safe than sorry.

"Walter," Hammond then called, "Dial the planet please."

Everyone saw Walter nod and then the gate began to spin. Everyone got clear of the ramp and then they waited for the wormhole to engage.

Hammond turned to Natasha as they waited for the gate to dial. "Thank you for helping my people," he said, "And I hope that Cimmeria will be a suitable planet for you."

Natasha inclined her head. "Thank you for helping us," she replied.

Hammond smiled at her before he turned to SG1 once again. "Be careful please," he requested, "I really don't want you going missing again."

"We'll be fine sir don't worry," Jack assured him, "Gairwyn has always made us feel welcome and they are after all a protected planet."

Hammond nodded. "Just watch your backs ok."

SG1 all nodded and then looked to the gate as the worm hole engaged. "You have a go," Hammond said, moving away from the group, "I expect you back before the end of the day."

"Let's move out," Jack said, leading the way up the ramp. Teal'c followed along after him while Sam and Daniel gestured for Natasha and the rest of her group to walk ahead of them. The other seven women fell in quickly while Natasha opted to walk beside Sam.

Jack however had paused at the top of the ramp. "Natasha," he called back, "Would you like to go through first?"

Natasha thought for a moment before she nodded. "I would appreciate that." She looked to Sam and asked, "Will you come through with me."

"Of course," Sam answered.

The two of them then moved to the front of the group. "It's strange," Natasha said as she stared at the event horizon, "To think that this is going to take us to another world. I didn't really think about it when we left our home, we just wanted to get through, but looking at it now this is amazing."

She reached out and touched the event horizon, causing ripples.

Sam watched her and smiled, remembering the first time she had gone through the gate.

Natasha then dropped her hand and stepped through the gate, Sam close on her heels. On the other side Natasha had stopped and was looking around her, taking everything in. "Let's move away from the gate a little," Sam suggested quietly, "So that there's room for everyone else to come through."

Natasha nodded but remained silent as she walked down the steps and onto the grass.

"Everything's so green," she murmured.

Sam smiled slightly and looked around. "It is," she agreed.

Natasha spun around a few times, looking around her. She froze at one point though and Sam followed her gaze.

"Gairwyn," she greeted with a smile as she was aware of others coming through the gate behind them.

"Major Carter," Gairwyn replied, stepping forward out of the trees where she had been standing until now.

"It is good to see you well," Sam said. Gairwyn inclined her head and then looked to Natasha. "Gairwyn," Sam said, "This is Natasha. Natasha this is Gairwyn."

"Hail and well met," Gairwyn greeted Natasha.

"Hello," Natasha responded quietly, obviously a little overwhelmed.

"Colonel O'Neill," Gairwyn then said as Jack and the others walked down the step towards them.

"Gairwyn," Jack responded with a smile.

"Teal'c," Gairwyn then said as she moved onto the Jaffa, "It is good to see that you are still among your friends."

"Indeed," Teal'c replied.

"Daniel Jackson," Gairwyn said as she moved onto the final member of the team.

"Hello Gairwyn," Daniel said with a smile, "How are the repairs going?"

"Well thank you," Gairwyn said, "The Asguard teachers that Thor sent have been most helpful."

Daniel smiled. Gairwyn then turned Natasha. "I understand that you and your people are looking for a new home," she said, "While we may not be the most advanced of people you are more than welcome to come and join us. Thor has told us to be welcoming to others."

"We do not worship any gods," Natasha said slowly, "Would that be a problem?"

Gairwyn thought for a moment before she shook her head. "No it would not. Everyone has their own beliefs and it is not our place to try and change that."

Natasha was silent for a moment before she inclined her head and smiled at Gairwyn. "Thank you Gairwyn," she said, "I think me and my people can be very happy here."

Gairwyn smiled back. "Come," she instructed, "I shall show you my people."

Natasha looked to Sam for a moment, looking for reassurance, which Sam gave in the form of a smile, before she looked to the other women who had come through the gate, all of whom looked happy about their new surroundings. Natasha then nodded and she and the rest of her people followed along behind Gairwyn.

Daniel and Teal'c followed along behind them while Jack gestured for Sam to wait for a moment. Sam stayed where she was and waited for Jack to speak.

"How are you feeling now?" he asked in a low voice once there was a slight gap between them and then group.

Sam was silent for a moment before she answered. "I didn't sleep as well last night as the night before," she said honestly, "But my back is no longer sore and my face seems to be healing well."

Jack nodded. "It looks like Natasha and her people could be happy here," he said, changing the subject.

Sam nodded. "I think that they'll be very happy here sir."

Jack smiled at her. "I'm sorry that you didn't sleep as well last night as the night before."

He winked at her and Sam blushed slightly. "It's ok sir," she said, "I still slept fairly well."

The two then started walking again, their pace quick so that they would catch up with the group ahead of them.

Just before they reached the group though Sam said in a low voice, "Thank you Jack."

Jack smiled at her. "No worries Sam."


End file.
